Realizations
by autumn1621
Summary: Here's another RonHermione HarryGinny fic! Ron finally realizes that he likes Hermione and the tension between the two grow. While Harry continues to notice how different Ginny has become.
1. Realizations

(Hello everyone. I am once again trying out the writing thing. This one will be a bit different from my other story Meant to Be. Of course it has R/Hr in it again, but also H/G! Right now it's PG-13,because I may write some stuff lateron so I just wanted to keep the rating at a safe level! XD Right now I just have the first chapter up, but I have written up to chapter 3, I just need to type it up. It won't take long so stay tuned. XD)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Ron…wake up…Ron!" A violent shake caused him to jerk his arms outward and smash into something very solid.

"Blimey!" His eyes darted to the side and saw the handle to a train compartment door. His eyes darted back to his left and saw a grin on Harry's face and an apologetic one on Hermione's.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry," she said sheepishly, "I didn't realize you'd react that way."

"Right…what's the big idea waking me up for anyways? I didn't get much sleep last night." He said while rubbing his hand.

"We have to go to the prefect's meeting in the front compartment."

"Aw come on Hermione, lets just skip it, we all haven't seen each other all summer." He said with a huge yawn.

"Well while you were snoring, me and Harry have already caught up so lets go. You and Harry can talk when we come back." Hermione stood up and walked a few paces to the door. "Now come on!" She slid the door open and went through.

Ron sighed, "Sorry Harry, we'll talk later I guess. Sorry I fell asleep, I've just been so tired these past few days and I…"

They heard an exasperated sigh and Hermione came back in, grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him up from his seat.

"You know, we'll get there quicker if you actually walk too."

He waved a hurried good-bye and left the compartment with a swish of his cloak. He was bustled into the next car. "What's the big rush, Hermione?"

"We're already late as it is. Now come on!"

She pulled him a few more feet and let go of his hand. Ron looked down at the spot she had just let go. An odd heat lingered on the spot. His pace slowed slightly and his brows furrowed. Hermione opened the door to the next car and when through while Ron stopped to look at his hand. _What had just happened?_ He thought to himself.

Hermione looked back and found no one behind her. She closed her eyes. "What's he doing?" She said to herself. She walked back to the door and looked through the window to see him standing there with a perplexed look on his face. Her rushed look turned to a worried one. She flung open the door.

"Ron? What's wrong?" She asked slowly.

The sudden question brought him out of his reverie, he watched as she rushed toward him and his heart began to quicken.

"Um…um." _What's happening to me?_ He thought to himself. She moved her hand cautiously to his arm.

"What's wrong?"

He had to come up with something. "Um, nothing, just a…a pain shot through my hand. That's all." She looked down at it and he followed her gaze. She rubbed it gently, but couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't feel anything Ron…are you sure you felt something?"

His whole arm felt warm now. "Maybe it was nothing." A confused look appeared on her face, she shook her head.

"Then lets go." She walked behind him and pushed him forward through the door. _What's wrong with him today? He has never acted like that before._ She couldn't help but watch his back as he walked in front of her. He just kept growing, it was always surprising to her to see him every new school year. He long ago had passed Fred and George's height and he had taken on the build of Charlie. His shoulders were much broader and his arms much more toned. She shook her head again; she had to concentrate on the upcoming meeting. Besides, it was useless thinking like that, she long ago in fourth year figured out Ron didn't see her like that. Her face took on a sad expression as they entered the prefect's compartment.

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry turned away from the window and looked at the compartment door. His face lightened considerably at a familiar face.

"Ginny! Come in, how was your summer?"

She smiled as she entered and sat across from him.

"Pretty boring. The only thing that kept me busy was practicing quidditch with Ron."

"Lucky. So have you decided on what position you're going to try out for?"

"I was thinking one of the beater positions actually. Fred and George taught me a few things after hearing that. I think I've actually gotten pretty good. I bet I could even give Fred and George a run for their money." She smiled.

"I'm sure you'll get the position if the new captain has any sense." He closed his eyes as he continued on, "It's going to be great to be able to fly again, it's seemed ages since the last time I was in the air."

She smiled again, "Speaking of a new captain, wouldn't it have to be you or Ron? You guys are the only ones left and I assume since you've been on the team longer you'll be picked."

He blinked, "I guess…I never even thought of that, that wouldn't be so bad. Being captain and all, I mean." He shrugged.

She got up from her seat and sat next to him, "What do you mean, "not so bad?" It'd be fantastic! You'd be great leading people, I mean you've been good at it for the past five years." She smiled and pushed her shoulder against his.

He chuckled, "I guess…it would be brilliant."

"I'm sure you'll get it." She smiled and laid her head back against the seat.

"You know, we should talk more often." He said.

"Mhmm."

He looked to his left and saw that her eyes were closed.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?" The noise came out lazily.

He smiled, "Never mind." He laid his head back and stared out the window.

* * *

Ron sat through the meeting thinking things over, totally oblivious to what the new head boy was saying.

_What did that mean back there? The only time I've ever felt hot like that was when I tried to protect Hermione from Krum._

His conscience nagged at him. _You know you weren't trying to protect her. You wanted her to pay more attention to you then him. You were jealous…admit it!_ He closed his eyes. He couldn't deny it, he thought of every possible reason to convince himself otherwise, but…he couldn't. _I…I like her._

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He looked at the waves in her hair and her intent gaze as she listened to the meeting, he could see how every word she hungrily took in so that she wouldn't make a mistake later in the school year. He liked her and…she was beautiful.

She felt his lingering eyes and she turned toward him. "What are you doing? Pay attention." She whispered. He quickly looked away as if he had been scolded.

It was her turn to watch him, his eyes shifted about the room in every possible direction…except hers. She sighed.

_He is acting strange today; I wonder what's wrong._ She shifted back to the speaker.

* * *

The train's whistle brought him out of his peaceful nap. He felt something soft against his cheek and his eyes creaked open. He slowly lifted his head to see that it had been resting on top Ginny's head and hers resided on his shoulder. He smiled, but didn't move.

"Ginny." He whispered. She showed no intention of moving.

"Ginny." He said louder, but only a slight stir occurred.

"Ginny!" He yelled.

"Five more minutes, mom." She mumbled.

He laughed and her eyes shot open. That wasn't her mother's laugh. She slowly lifted her head and turned to look at the comfortable shoulder she had fallen asleep on and saw it was Harry's.

She looked rather sheepish as she looked at his eyes. "Um, sorry Harry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you…literally."

"No, that's okay, you're head made a pretty good pillow," he smiled, "I guess the sun made us tired."

"You still should have shrugged me off…but thanks. Your shoulder's not to bad a pillow either." They both laughed.

"You know…" said Harry, "this is the longest we've ever been in each other's presence without being in danger."

"Yeah it's been nice. We should do this more often." They both smiled.

"Yeah…well you know we can always, you know hang out after classes." Harry said.

"Well actually that would be a problem. I've been made a prefect, that's why I came in here in the first place…to tell you." She said happily as she took out her badge from her pocket.

"Wow, that's great! Were you expecting it though?"

"Not really, I have never had the desire to become one, but for some reason I was chosen to, so of course I couldn't say no."

"Shouldn't you be at the meeting then?"

"No we have a separate meeting so all the old prefects don't have to endure the basics again…I did hear though that prefects have their own bathroom and everything, so that's a perk. I wonder what it's like." She said while trying to imagine it.

"Yeah it's a great bathroom, very relaxing."

Ginny's brows furrowed, "How do you know what it's like?"

"Oh well, back in fourth year I used that bathroom to figure out the golden egg challenge. Cedric gave me the password…he was a good guy." He tried to grin, but thinking of Cedric was still somewhat hard.

She looked at his sad expression and tried to redirect his thoughts. "Soooo…are you going to tell me what it's like or are you going to leave me in suspense?" She grinned at him.

* * *

"Ron? Ron, are you listening to me?" She shook her hand in his face. He blinked and looked at her.

"What?"

"Weren't you listening? The meetings over, we have to clear out before the next meeting."

"Oh, okay." He got up. "Are you okay? You're acting very odd today." She said voicing her concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just feeling…different today." He looked intently at her. She was thrown off by the look and she stuttered a response. "Um, we should, um get back to Harry then." She shifted her eyes.

"Right," was his only response.

* * *

"Well the bath tub is like a swimming pool, I actually did a few laps while I was in it." He smiled.

"Really? What do they need a tub that big for? Are you supposed to bathe with everyone at the same time." She laughed and then shuddered at the thought. "That would be gross."

He laughed too, "I don't know I had it all to myself…well…until I found someone spying on me."

Ginny gasped. "WHO!"

Harry stayed silent, enjoying the face Ginny was making.

"Oh come one Harry, who! You have to tell me now, you can't just say something like that and not tell." She said exasperated.

"Okay…it was…Moaning Myrtle."

She gasped again, "NO! REALLY!"

"Ya, you know though I think she does that a lot…anyways after I got over my initial shock, she told me how to work the golden egg clue."

"But how did she know how?" She asked baffled.

"Spied…on Cedric." He grinned.

"Oh! Remind me to be aware in that bathroom."

"Well…" The door sliding open interrupted Harry. Ron and Hermione stepped through.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled excitedly. The two girls hugged each other. "How are you?"

"Great! I've been made a prefect like Ron." She grinned and pulled out her badge.

"I know I heard your name mentioned in the meeting. By the way, you're going to be late if you don't hurry, we can talk later."

"Oh yeah!" She headed for the door, "See you later then."

"Come sit with us at the welcoming feast." Harry offered quickly before she closed the door.

"That'd be great, thanks. See ya…oh and Harry," She said as she cracked the door, "If you're nice I'll give you the new password." She smiled and headed off to the meeting.

Harry looked at her and smiled as she left, it faltered though as he glanced at Ron.

"She came to tell me about her becoming a prefect…so how was your summer, anything interesting happen?" He quickly said.

Ron lost his look and began talking about how much practice he had gotten in. "Ginny actually helped, she took her beater's bat and pelted things at me. She's really good you know; just wait until you see her at tryouts. She'll blow everyone else out of the water."

As the train rumbled on, Ron and Harry continued to talk about the impending season, while it was Hermione's turn to take a nap.

* * *

(Reviews are always welcome! XD)


	2. A Dip in the Lake

**(I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I think this one is so much better though! XD ENJOY!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – A Dip in the Lake**

As the carriages stopped outside the oak front doors, Harry, Ron, and Hermione emerged from one of the many thestral drawn carriages. Harry took a deep breath, he was finally home. "It's weird." He said.

"What's weird?" Ron asked.

"We only have two more years here." Harry half smiled, not quite knowing if that was a good or bad thing.

"Just think, that gives us two whole years to break more rules." Ron smirked, "Come on, the feast will be starting soon and I'm starving."

"I don't know how you could be, you practically ate everything off the candy trolley." Hermione said, then her expression turned serious. "And we won't be breaking rules this year. We are prefects you know, we have to set an example for the younger prefects and students. We have to be role models."

"I can't let Harry get in trouble all by himself," he smiled at Harry, "besides he's Harry Potter, he could get his head stuck in a fish bowl everyday and people would still look up to him." Harry laughed.

"It's true you know. I think even some Slytherins admire you." They looked behind them to find Ginny grinning.

She walked up to Harry and she linked her arm with his. He looked down in surprise as she did this, then smiled. _She really has changed over these last couple of years._ He thought to himself, as he took in the deep red of her hair and the bright glint in her eyes.

They walked into the Great Hall and she pulled her arm from his and linked it with Hermione's as Harry and Ron walked on one side of the table and the girls on the other. Harry kept his eyes fixed on her and she glanced at him and he smiled. She winked and sat down across from him and Hermione across from Ron. They kept eye contact until Dumbledore began his speech. Ron looked at them again as Dumbledore began.

"Welcome to what should be another exciting year at Hogwarts. Congratulations to all the first years, I hope you will find you new house to you liking. Be warned though we have many rules here, the full list can be found on Mr. Filch's door. Of course the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all and Hogsmeade is open to everyone third year and above. I'm sure interesting things will abound this year," he looked directly at Ron, Hermione, and Harry, "so let us begin with a fabulous feast!" As the food appeared on the table, Ron, Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and began to eat.

* * *

The first week of classes passed without much excitement. Harry and Ron had so much homework they spent their Friday night working on it. Hermione of course had finished and helped when they asked. Since it was the year before they took their NEWTs they assumed almost every weekend would be like this.

"You know, if you guys did your homework when I did, you guys could be enjoying yourselves right now."

"Hermione don't start nagging us, at least we're doing it now instead of Sunday." Ron said as he wrote on his Transfiguration assignment.

"I'm just saying, we should set up a study schedule." She shrugged her shoulders.

The boys looked at each other, rolled their eyes and Harry sighed.

"Ok Hermione, draw up a schedule." Her expression was ecstatic.

"But it can't interfere with quidditch," Ron said quickly.

"Fine," she said, "but seeing as tryouts aren't until next week, that won't matter." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. "I just so happen to have one for the upcoming week." She smiled.

Ron and Harry shook their heads; they should've known it was a trap. "Let us see it Hermione." Harry said with somewhat of a chuckle behind his voice.

She passed it over and the boys looked at it. Ron looked at the schedule disbelievingly. "Maybe my eyes are playing tricks…we have nothing to do tomorrow."

Hermione looked at him. "We all need a day to relax…no?" She grinned.

They looked at Hermione, "Thanks." They said in unison.

Harry looked back down at the list, but Ron continued to look at her. She always found a way to surprise him. She looked at him until Crookshanks jumped into her lap and she began to pet him.

"Hermione, it says here we have to finish Transfiguration and Potions tonight." He dotted his Transfiguration homework. "I'm done then," he smiled and stood up.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Ron said, "I still have six inches left. He has to stay until I finish, right Hermione?"

She laughed, "No, that's not a rule. You can go Harry. I'll stay and help you with yours Ron."

"I'm going to go down to the kitchens for a snack, you guys want anything?"

"Yeah, some cauldron cakes. If you get to leave, you at least need to bring back food." Ron said.

"Ron! Harry, it's one in the morning." Hermione said in disbelief. "You'll get into trouble.

"So I'll get my dad's cloak and the map." He shrugged, "I'll be careful."

He went upstairs and came back down a few minutes later. "See you guys in a few." He stepped through the portrait hole swishing the cloak around him as he went.

As soon as the portrait swung closed she smacked Ron on the leg. "Ron!"

"Ow, what!" He said looking up from his homework.

"Why didn't you back me up?"

"Hermione we aren't exactly the two best people when it comes to following the rules. Who are we to tell him what to do?"

"Exactly, don't you find something wrong with what you just said. We're prefects! We're supposed to follow the rules and tell people what to do, that's our job."

"Yes and we aren't on duty right now, so it doesn't matter. Harry's always careful."

"That's not the point Ron. We need to start acting like prefects."

"Why? We do when we're supposed to. We don't have to be perfect just because we're prefects."

"But people expect us to be."

"Who? Yourself?"

"I…I didn't say that." She said looking down.

"Listen, your not perfect Hermione, you do have flaws." She looked up at him and he looked back down at his parchment. "Not being perfect is what makes you great."

Hermione blinked. She wasn't quite sure if she had heard him right. She stayed silent and watched as he wrote a few more lines on his work. She cleared her throat, "Um…do you need help?"

"Yeah, just with this last part. Come here." He moved a book from beside him, never taking his eyes off his paper.

Hermione slowly crossed over to him and sat down. She leaned towards him so she could read his paper. "This all sounds pretty good actually, Ron."

He leaned back, "You sound so surprised."

"No I mean, I think you don't need my help with this assignment. You only have half an inch left."

He looked down at her and smiled. He watched as her head moved slightly back and forth as she read. "Thanks." He sat there watching her until she was done.

"Well all I can say is great. I think you'll get a pretty good grade." She looked back at him and saw the same intent gaze she had seen on the train.

The portrait swung open and Hermione looked towards it. She could feel Ron's gaze on her until the portrait closed again.

Harry tossed Cauldron Cakes to both Ron and Hermione. Harry took off the cloak. "I thought you would want some too Hermione." He smiled.

She somewhat glared at him. "Thank you, but you still shouldn't have gone."

"Leave the guy alone." Ron said as he took a bite.

"Thanks Ron. So did you finish?"

Ron bent over his paper and wrote, "THE END" in large letters. "Now I am." He grinned.

"Well it was a good grade till that." She sighed, "All right you two, I'm going to bed."

"Okay," They said together.

"We should go too since tomorrow is our day off, we'll have to make the most of it." Harry grinned. Ron got up and followed Harry to their dormitory as Hermione went to hers.

* * *

Harry awoke with the sun peeking through his four-poster. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He reached through the hangings and patted around on his side table for his glasses. He slipped them on and opened his hangings to find Ron's still closed, which of course didn't surprise him. He walked out of the dormitory and went down to the common room. He found Hermione already dressed and sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Hermione. When did you get up?"

"Hey. Um…I guess around eight." She said, barely glancing away from the page.

"Well what time is it now?"

"About nine-thirty."

"Did you already eat?"

"No I was waiting for you two. Is Ron up yet?"

"No, do you want me to wake him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, would you? I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Okay," he started back toward the staircase then stopped, "Oh, Ron and I thought we could all go swimming today, is that alright?"

She glanced hesitantly over her book at him, "Oh…um sure…why not?"

"Good, I'll go up and change then and we can all go eat."

"Alright, I guess I'll go change then too. I'm sure I'll be ready before you can even get him up." Hermione smiled as she headed off to her dormitory.

* * *

Harry entered his room to an unusual sight. Ron was already awake with his legs swung over the side of his bed.

"Hey, I was just coming up to wake you."

"Yeah well, I didn't sleep so well."

Harry crossed the room and rummaged through his trunk. "Why not?"

"I…I don't know." He knew, he just couldn't voice it aloud to Harry. "What are you looking for?"

"My swimming trunks. We're going swimming remember?"

"Oh yeah…Hermione going?" He asked somewhat anxiously.

"Yeah she's changing right now. Get dressed and we'll go eat breakfast." Harry pulled out deep forest green swimming trunks. He changed into them as Ron groped around for his. Harry pulled a white t-shirt over him as Ron finally found his.

Ron pulled out maroon trunks. Harry smiled as he spotted a little R at the bottom of one of the legs. "Your mom make those?" Harry asked.

"No, she just needed to tell whose was whose…" He slipped them and a white t-shirt on as well over his head.

They walked down stairs too find Hermione waiting by the portrait in the exact outfit she had on before, jeans and a shirt.

"Did you change?" Harry asked, as he looked her up and down.

"Of course I did, but do you expect me to walk through a drafty castle in just a bathing suit?"

Ron grinned.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh…um nothing." Ron said with the same grin.

They walked out and down to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Harry!" Harry turned from his breakfast of eggs, jam and toast to the sound of his name. He saw Ginny waving him over towards the door.

"I'll be right back." Harry said and got up and walked over to her.

"He sure has been spending a lot of time with her lately. Do you think something's up?" Ron inquired to Hermione.

"It doesn't matter if there was, it's none of our business." Hermione exclaimed as she took a bite from a muffin.

"None of our business! She is my sister and your friend you know, or have you forgotten?"

"No, but she's old enough to make her own decisions without her _year_ older brother bothering her."

* * *

"Hey Ginny, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, about what?"

"Not now, later…meet me in the quidditch locker rooms around noon, okay?"

"Sure…should I be frightened?" He grinned.

"I don't know…decide when you get there." She winked and Harry watched as she headed up the grand staircase.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down the sloping green hill towards the lake. The sun was glaring and it shone in their eyes. It was already quite warm for ten in the morning.

"So what did Ginny have to say?" Ron questioned Harry.

"Nothing really, she wants me to meet her around noon."

"What for?" Ron asked again.

"I don't know, she didn't say. Don't worry, Ron it's not like she'll attack me…relax."

Hermione cleared her throat, "It's rather hot today, isn't it?" She said trying to change the subject.

Ron looked at her, "Um…yeah, yeah it is. It's pretty lucky we picked today to go swimming."

"I'll say it's beautiful." Hermione exclaimed as they stopped near the lake.

The sun made the water glisten as if thousands of diamonds lay in its depths. Trees shadowed parts of the bank with their evergreen foliage. They walked over to the nearest one and stood under its shade.

"Well…what are we waiting for?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm going to sit here awhile. Enjoy the scenery for a minute." Hermione said while sitting down, her back against the tree.

"Suit yourself." Harry said. He pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it by her. He waded into the water slowly allowing his body to adjust to the difference. He dove after he was half way in and emerged with his hair sopping. He ran his hands through it and slicked it back, revealing his scar.

"You really should come in you two, it feels great." Harry said with a smile as he dove back under.

Ron looked down at Hermione with the same grin Harry just had. "You know you should come in. I mean that's the whole reason we came out her so we could all have fun."

"I'll go in later. I want my breakfast to settle." She pulled out a book from her bag.

"So that's what you call settling."

"Go on." She grinned, "I'll go later." She opened to the middle of the book.

"Okay." She looked up to see him turn around. "Here I come Harry." He pulled his shirt up and over his head. She tilted her head and looked at his bare back. She was right in her assumption that quidditch had made him more fit. His shoulders were broad and his arms flexed with the smallest of motions. She watched as he took off and dove into the water, her eyes never leaving him.

* * *

Almost an hour later the boys tried to get Hermione to join them, but it was no use.

"Listen you two, I just don't feel like it right now, that's all. I'm quite content just sitting here and reading my book." In reality a single page hadn't been turned the entire time. She had been busy watching the other two splashing about. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Ron. While peering over the top of her book she couldn't help but think how different he had been since the train ride. Not only his body, but also his personality. He seemed…dare she think it, sweet to her, instead of his usual sarcastic self. Perhaps…

* * *

"I think it's about time I go and meet Ginny." Harry said awhile later, "I think I'm already late." He swam to shore and stretched.

"Aw come on, she can wait." Ron yelled to him.

"That would be rude, don't you dare Harry." Hermione said while looking up at him.

"I know it would, that's why I'm going." He walked off in the direction of the quidditch stadium.

* * *

Harry had been gone no more then five minutes when Ron got bored swimming by himself. He swam in to shore and walked over to Hermione, "You'll get my book wet." She peered over her it and looked him up and down. His swimming trunks clung to his legs and beads of water dripped down. His hair was sticking up in every direction, him having shaken the water from it as he came out of the lake. She looked at his chest and stomach. _Wow!_ Was the only thing her mind could come up with. She tried with all her might to keep in a sigh.

He got down on his knees in front of her, "Don't worry I won't." He took the book leaving wet thumbprints on the pages and he closed it, laying it beside her. He smiled, "Come on, let's swim."

"Ron, I already told you I don't want to."

"Are you scared to swim with me?" He said grinning.

"No…no I just d-don't." She stammered.

"You can…swim right?" He asked disbelievingly.

"What?"  
"You can tell me you know, I won't tell."

She sighed, "I can…just not that well."

"Come on then, there's no better time to learn. No one around to watch, just you and me." He said smiling, he held out his hands for her to help her up.

"Ron, really I don't want to."

"I'll help you. Nothing will happen." He urged.

A few moments passed, "Promise?"

"I promise." He said as she took her by the wrists and they both stood up.

"Turn around." She said as she spun her finger in a circle.

"Why?"

"Well I don't want you to watch me." She said shyly.

He turned around with a grin. "I'm going to see the end result anyhow."

She quietly removed her shirt and discarded it with the others and she noticed Harry's was still there. "Looks like Harry forgot his shirt." Hermione said while taking off her jeans. "Perhaps I should take it to him."

"No you're not getting out of it that easily. He has shirts in his locker."

"Fine…okay, I'm ready." She said.

Ron turned around and all he could do was stand there.

* * *

Harry entered the changing room and saw Ginny sitting on a bench. "Hey Ginny…so what's this all about?"

Ginny looked up and was about to speak when she stopped. Her eyebrow arched and a grin spread across her face.

"What?" He asked.

"Um…" she pointed at him. "Shirt." She looked him up and down and smiled wider. She had never realized how fit Harry was. His clothes definitely hid his true physique. His legs and arms were toned and she could clearly see his abdominal muscles. _I guess that's what seekers are made of._

Harry looked down at himself; he hadn't realized he had left his shirt behind.

"Oh uh," he laughed nervously. "Sorry I…sorry." He walked over to his locker and pulled out a red shirt.

"Don't be sorry. I don't care." She said as she watched him pull the shirt over his head. He cleared his throat.

"Oh anyways the main reason I asked you to come was well…to tell you something kind of important…at least to me."

He looked somewhat worried.

* * *

Hermione looked very uncomfortable with Ron's speechlessness. "What?" She asked barely above a whisper.

Ron blinked, "Oh um sorry, you look…brilliant." There were many words Ron wanted to use, but brilliant was the only one he was capable of saying. Truth was he had never seen her look more amazing. She wore a dazzling blue one-piece that hugged her in the right places, in his opinion. Her legs were long and graceful looking and he could barely take his eyes off of the them. She had…"grown" a bit, which he had never noticed under her sweaters or cloaks. He averted his eyes so as not to seem rude. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

Hermione turned a bit red at his gaze. "T-thanks." She said shyly.

Ron shook his head and gave her a grin. He took her hand and led her toward the water. "Come on."

* * *

"What is it, are you in trouble?" Harry asked taking a step forward.

"Oh, nothing like that," he looked relieved, "I just…I don't know if I can try out for the team now."

"What? Why not? Ron said you were great."

"Well it's just…with being a prefect and OWLs coming up…I don't know if I can do it all."

"Oh come on. You must be joking."

"No I'm serious!" Ginny said somewhat angrily, but looking sad at the same time.

"I don't mean to make you mad it's just…you've always been so confident in the things you do, especially as of late."

"I know and that's why I came to you."

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you."

Harry grinned and sat down beside her, "Thanks…don't worry we'll think of something."

* * *

"Ron slow down, it's cold you know." Hermione said with the water up to her knees while Ron was already neck deep.

"It's better if you just do it real fast. It's not as bad if you just get it over with."

She walked forward as if she hadn't heard him, flinching ever once and a while when the water splashed further up her body. She stopped when the water was at her chest. "Okay."

"Okay what?" Ron asked perplexed.

"I'm in, are you happy?"

"You're not in, your hair isn't even wet." He took a few smooth strokes until he was next to her. "You need to go deeper."

"No no, that's okay."

"Hermione, how are we to swim if you don't go out further?"

"Ron." She closed her eyes, "I can't."

He sighed, "Are you going to tell me why not? I already told you, you could trust me."

"I can't swim…at all okay! Are you happy! My parents never taught me."

"Why would that make me happy?" He looked hurt.

"Because you finally know something I can't do." She said as a small tear rolled down her face. "Now I'm sure you'll tell everyone and gloat." She looked down.

"Hey, I already told you I wouldn't tell anyone. I want to help, it's the least I could do." He smiled. He reached his hand up uncertainly and hesitated. He took a deep breath, "Hermione…look at me." She slowly lifted her head and he wiped away a stray tear. "You don't have to be perfect you know. No one but yourself expects you to be. I actually like imperfect people, myself being one." A big smile spread across his face and he looked proud. Hermione laughed, "I want to teach you." She looked apprehensive, "Don't worry I won't let anything happen." He waded in front of her and got close enough to feel her toes brush against his. They smiled at one another.

* * *

"I've got it! I don't believe it wasn't the first thing we thought of." Harry said after a while of silence and he stood up.

"Well…are you going to share that pearl of wisdom with me or are you going to keep it to yourself?"

"Hermione of course! She just started a study schedule for me and Ron and since she somehow always finishes her homework within an hour of receiving it," he rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she'd help you. Especially since she already knows what your learning like the back of her hand. Plus she already agreed to revolve studying around quidditch."

Ginny stood and just looked at him.

"It was just a suggestion." Harry said after a few moments of silence.

"We are idiots. That should have been the first thing I did. At least you thought of it."

He smiled, "I do what I can."

"Well you'll have to do more, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall appeared through the doorway of the changing rooms. "I thought I'd find you here. Hello Miss. Weasley."

* * *

"I um…uh I just need to…" He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

She looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Just hold on tight okay." He kept a steady gaze with her and started to walked slowly backward into the water and she tightened her hold. "Breathe." He said in a strained voice.

"Right," she took a deep breath.

"No me." He said tapping her arm.

"Oh right! Sorry." She loosened her grip. He reached a spot where he could barely stand on the tip of his toes.

"Okay when I say, hold your breath and were going to go under."

"Why, you haven't taught me anything yet." She said in a frightened tone.

"Don't worry, we're going under so the water won't seem as cold to you. Alright ready?" She moved closer to his body, her chest was pressed against his and she tightened her hold even more. She closed her eyes and he took the opportunity to watch her. This was certainly the closest they had ever been. He could feel her light breathing and her quickening heartbeat. He loved this feeling of her against him and he smiled. He put his hands on her waist. She opened her eyes and let out a small breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Alright, take a breath." He felt her deep inhale and she closed her eyes again. He brought his legs slightly up and they submerged into the water. He looked at her beneath the water and saw her eyes tightly shut. A few seconds later they came up.

"See that wasn't so bad." Ron said his hands still on her waist.

She let out a sigh, "I…I-I guess not." She tried to smile but failed.

Ron realized where his hands were and took them away, thinking that was the reason she looked so uncomfortable.

She gasped and took one arm away from his neck and grabbed his arm, "What are you doing? Hold on." She pulled his hand to her waist and he quickly put the other one back. "Okay okay, sorry." She put her arm back around his neck. "Just…" She breathed, "don't let go of me until I say."

"Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Yes, I want to learn how." She said determinedly.

"Okay." He smiled at her and slowly moved his thumbs up and down against her stomach.

* * *

Both Harry and Ginny jumped at the sudden appearance of Professor McGonagall.

"Oh hello Professor." Ginny said.

"Yes yes. I don't have much time before I have to be in the Great Hall for lunch, so I'll just say it quickly." Professor McGonagall turned her gaze to Harry. "Professor Dumbledore and I feel that you should be the new quidditch captain for gryffindor. Do you accept?"

Harry just sat there a moment in silence.

"Potter?"

"Harry." Ginny nudged him in the ribs and he blinked.

"Oh yes! Yes I accept! Thank you Professor!"

"No need to thank me, just remember try outs are next Saturday, you must pick the new players and practice dates and practice in general is your responsibility." She paused…you could tell she had said this speech many times. "Yes I think that's it. Now I must go, excuse me and congratulations." She strode out with a hurried looked but had a faint smile Ginny and Harry saw.

"Congratulations Harry!" Ginny said and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. He slowly did the same, but said nothing. His mind was spinning with everything he had just been told, the sensation of Ginny's head against his shoulder again and her body so close to his.

* * *

"Alright were going deeper alright?"

"But you can barely touch the bottom here. Are you sure you can swim with me too?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll manage." He grinned at her. "I'll have to let go though until we get out there."

She said nothing and he let go. He began to backstroke so that she stayed above the water. He reached a spot where he thought they were probably around thirty feet deep and he stopped. He held onto her again but kept his legs moving to keep them afloat.

"Where did you learn to swim?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well we have a pond close by our house and when I was about five or six Fred and George thought it was about time I learned. Said, "There's no better time then the present," and then continued to push me in.

"That's horrible. What happened?"

"I died…I'm actually a ghost." She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes. "Just joking," he laughed, "there was only one thing for me to do. I kicked like crazy and managed to stay afloat. Which is what I'm going to teach you now. Except on your back."

"Okay."

"Alright." He took his hands off of her waist and pulled her arms from around his neck. She held onto his hand so tight they turned red. "Hey, just relax. Now you have to let go so I can get you into the right position."

"But I'll sink." She said crushing his fingers.

"Don't worry." He gave her that steady gaze and she let go. He quickly went under and placed one arm under the crook of her knee and the other he wrapped under her arms as if he was carrying her someplace. He lifted her so that her head was safely above water.

Her fear disappeared the moment his hand had brushed against her legs. She felt safe and protected in his arms. It felt natural to her. Little did she know Ron was feeling the same. He felt good to be the one she trusted and having her in his arms felt perfect.

"Okay," he moved a hand to the small of her back and the other in between her shoulder blades. "Relax and your body will naturally float." He said his hands slowly slipping away from her body. In fact the moment he touched her lower back he felt her muscles loosen. Soon he only had a finger touching her in each place, "See you're doing great."

"Yeah?…just don't let go." Her eyes were closed against the glare of the sun. Her arms were out along the water, her fingers slightly wiggling in the water. He moved his fingers away.

"So you feeling good?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah why?"

"Cause you doing great."

"Only cause you're holding me up."

"No I'm not."

"What!" Her eyes flew open and was immediately blinded by the sun. "I'm doing this on my own?" She became perfectly still.

"Yeah. See I told you it wouldn't be hard."

"Wow." She said breathlessly.

"Hey do you know what time it is?" Ron asked as his stomach growled.

"No I left my watch over by our things."

"Oh never mind then."

There was silence for a moment then, "You could go and see if you want." She said.

"I can't leave you out here by yourself. What if something happened?"

"If I stay still like this, I'll be fine…now go."

"No I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone, you don't know how to swim yet."

"I don't need to swim as long as I stay afloat. I'll be fine, please go. I think I've got the hang of it." She said confidently as she started to wiggle her fingers again.

"If…if you sure."

"I am."

"Okay, I'll back before you know it okay?" He sank slowly into the water with a big breath so as not to disturb the water. He swam below until he needed air and he looked back and saw she was okay. He went back down until he finally felt the sand between his toes. He hadn't realized quite how far they had gone out until he saw how far Hermione was away from him. He stood up and walked through the rest of the water and over to the tree. He rummaged through her cloths for a few seconds and found only their wands. He looked around the tree and saw nothing either.

"Hermione? I can't find it." He yelled still looking around for her watch.

There was no answer, "Hermione?" He yelled again and looked back. He couldn't see her anywhere on the surface. He could only see a slight ripple in the water.

"Hermione!" He yelled as loud as he could.

* * *

Ginny finally let go of Harry after a few moments of silence. "Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you, I knew you'd get it." Still he said nothing. "Are you okay?" She laughed and pushed his shoulder. He blinked a few times.

"Um…sorry I just…I can't believe it. Thanks."

"So…are you happy about this or not?" She asked as he still looked somewhat dazed.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking of all the things I have to do is all."

"Oh, well I will always help out if you need it."

He smiled, "Thanks."

"Well come on, lets go find Ron and Hermione. They will be thrilled." She took his hand and dragged him out of the stadium. "I assume they'll still be at the lake."

* * *

He raced from the tree to the lake and ran into the water and dove in. He swam as fast as his arms could go. One stroke strong and faster then the one before it. He finally reached the spot he thought they had been. He dove beneath the surface, but saw nothing, just blackness. He came back up for air and swam a few more strokes and dove again. He saw something blurry about fifteen feet below him. He swam for what he hoped was Hermione. As he came closer he could make out hair moving slowly in the water. A few more strokes and he could make out her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her middle and shot up to the surface as fast as he could. His head broke the surface of the water and he took a great breath.

"Hermione!" He shook her face wit his hand, but no response came.

He quickly swam for shore. Hermione tucked close to his body. He dragged her up on the bank and leaned his ear toward her mouth. Not a breath escaped her. He quickly tilted her head and placed his mouth to hers. He breathed into her and he leaned back. He placed his hands over her heart and pushed four times. Nothing happened. He hurriedly tried to breathe life into her again. He repeated the pushing but still no signs of life.

"Hermione!" Ron turned and looked; Ginny and Harry were sprinting toward him. Ginny skidded on her knees near her leaving big dents in the ground behind her. Her hands on the ground, she said, "What happened?" Harry fell beside her a scared and worried expression on their faces.

"Never mind!" He bent down again and breathed. "Come on Hermione." He tried again but nothing happened. A tear rolled down his face and landed on her cheek. A great sputter emerged from her mouth and water poured out from the sides. She coughed until she turned red. But Ron was so happy he leaned and picked her up slightly from the ground and hugged her. Her head fell on his shoulder as she continued to cough.

He leaned back, "Are you alright?" She nodded weakly.

"Come on." He scooped her up in his arms as he did in the water and walked toward the castle. "Let's get you to the hospital wing. One of you grab our things."

Ginny quickly grabbed their belongings and rushed toward them. Harry stood beside his friends, Ginny beside him. Hermione looked at Ron and he smiled at her, she tried to smile back but all she could do was close her eyes.

* * *

(Please review, whether good or bad.)


	3. Visiting

**(I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Visiting**

Hermione awoke to find darkness surrounding her. She could see faint outlines of things in her surroundings, rows of beds told her she was in the hospital wing. Then she remembered what had happened. She could also make out the form of someone on her bed, their head was lying by her side and their hand was woven into her own.

She gently tapped their head and they jolted awake. Ron's face became visible to her and she smiled. She hoarsely let out, "Hey there."

Ron looked at her and his eyes widened. "Hermione are you okay? I'm so sorry! I knew I shouldn't have left you."

She smiled, "It not your fault, I told you to go." She was silent a moment and spoke again. "What time is it?"

Ron looked at her watch on the bedside table, "A little past two."

"Wow, I've been asleep most of the day then."

"Almost two days actually. It's Monday morning."

"What!" She tried to sit up but fell back down again, her head whirling. Ron quickly got up and poured her a glass of water.

"Here this will help." She took a sip from the cup, "Thanks." She said.

It was when he was standing that she got a good look at him. He was still wearing his swimming trunks and shirt. "Ron…have you been here this whole time?"

Ron looked down at himself and grinned shyly. "Uh…yeah…I didn't want to leave in case you woke up."

She smiled, "That's sweet but…wait! So you haven't done any of your homework…what have you had to eat?"  
He laughed, "Don't worry, Harry brought my homework and we did it in here and Ginny brought us food."

She looked somewhat relieved, "That's good, I would hate to think that you didn't do it because of me."

"Come on I think you're more important then homework." He said as he sat down again.

"No no no, what are you doing? You have to go." Hermione said as she put her hands up to signal him to stop.

"What? Why?" He looked bewildered.

"You need proper rest before classes today."

"I'm fine here, I slept pretty good last night."

"No go, I won't hear of it."

"Hermione I'm not leaving you again!"

"Ron I'll get Madam Pomfrey if you don't . I don't want you to do poorly in class today."

The thought of Madam Pomfrey made Ron give in. He looked hurt, "Fine, but I'll check on you in the morning."

"It-It's not that I don't want you here, but I don't want you to be tired either. I really appreciate you staying here this whole time, but I think Madam Pomfrey would like to know I'm awake."

"Okay." He said with a sigh, "I'll see you later then." He left the hospital wing, but once he was gone she didn't summon the nurse. She turned over on her side and smiled at the thought of Ron and fell asleep.

* * *

Ron was true to his word and checked in on her in the morning. Harry had come along hoping to talk to her, but they found her fast asleep. They left to have breakfast and soon they were sitting in the middle of a horribly boring history of magic class. Ron was avidly writing down everything he heard while Harry lay half asleep by his side. Ron continued this unusual behavior of copying notes through every class they had that afternoon. Finally he and Harry plopped down in the squashy armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"My hand feels like it's going to fall off. I wonder if this is how Hermione feels after classes." A large roll of parchment lay beside him, all the subjects divided by lines.

"I wonder why? You should have just brought a tape recorder."

"A wha'?" Ron asked with a perplexed look on his face.

Harry shook his head. "Never mind."

They sat by the fireplace talking when the subject of the tryouts came up.

"I never got the chance to tell you since you've been in the hospital wing. McGonagall came and found me when I was talking with Ginny on Saturday. I've been made quidditch captain."

"That's great! Man you're so lucky."

"Well you know, I wanted to ask you if you'd be…you know co-captain. Help me pick the new team and strategies."

Ron sat there looking surprised, "Of course I will! Thanks mate." He grinned.

"I also wanted to ask how good Ginny was? She was a pretty decent seeker last year, I've just been thinking how different a beater position is."

"Don't worry. She's great, she's just about as good as Fred and George were together."

"I can't wait to see her," Harry said thinking. Ron gave him a look. "You know…she'd be great as a teammate I mean."

Just then someone came stomping down the girls staircase. Ginny came into view before Ron could say anything back. The boys just sat there in silence. Ginny gave them an odd look.

"Were you guys talking about me?" She said, her eyebrows rose.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, "No." They said in unison. Ron cleared his throat when he saw the look on her face. "Anyways…come on Harry, let's go get these to Hermione." They both got up; Ron had his parchment tucked under his arm.

Ginny spoke up before they could leave though, "Harry could you wait for a sec, I want to talk to you."

"Ginny I said we have to go. Come on Harry."

"Ron why don't you go? Harry will catch up in a second."

"No come on!" Ron headed for the portrait hole.

"Stop being thick! Go and talk to Hermione. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you have work for her."

"I'll catch up Ron, it's okay." Ron looked at him. He straightened the stack of notes in his arm and sighed heavily. "Fine!" He walked out without saying another word.

"Didn't seem to like that, did he?" Ginny asked.

"No but that's Ron for you. So what did you want to say?"

"Oh I just wanted to know what you guys were saying about me." Harry's eyes strayed away from hers. "That's what I thought, I'm not oblivious. What did you guys say?"

"I just asked Ron what he though of your beater skills."

"Didn't you trust what I told you?" She paused and crossed her arms, "What did he say?"

"No it's not like that, it's just I asked Ron to help me pick during tryouts and asked how you were was all. He said brilliant and I just wanted to see you fly."

Ginny's expression lightened, "Okay well…as long as it wasn't anything bad. I'm surprised though he was so easily ticked off if he was just talking about quidditch." She shrugged and was silent a moment and then smirked. "So…you want to see me fly?"

Harry's face turned a light red, "Well yeah, you were good as seeker last year. It'll be interesting to see you as a beater."

"Then I hope I don't disappoint you with my moves." She smiled.

"I'm not sure you could ever disappoint me." It was Ginny's turn to blush.

"Oh…well." They both smiled, "Let's go." They turned and walked out of the common room.

* * *

As Ron reached the hospital wing the door flew open and Malfoy came strutting out. He smiled at the sight of Ron.

"What're you doing here Malfoy?" Ron said nastily.

"Oh no reason…just looking around." He said smiling evilly.

"I suggest you clear off. Shouldn't you be writing your father or something?" Ron paused, "Oh yeah, I forgot prisoners don't get mail in Azkaban." Malfoy looked like he would have cursed him right there on the spot, but instead he kept a steady gaze on the door to the infirmary.

"I'd watch your back Weasley, you wouldn't want anything unexpected to happen to you…or your friends." He gave Ron a venomous look and strode away.

Ron glared after him and entered the hospital wing. He saw Hermione propped up in bed, a book in her hands. She must have gotten bored because the title read, "A Healer's Guide to Unusual Emergencies."

Ron shook his head, "Hey Hermione, even in the hospital wing you can't help but read." He grinned.

Hermione closed the book with a smile, "What else can I do in here?"

"Oh I don't know…rest perhaps."

"I've had enough rest. Madam Pomfrey is only making sure I am okay. She said I swallowed a lot of water and sometimes that can lead to complications."

Ron shook his head and walked over to her. "I just saw Draco outside and seeing as you're the only one in here I suppose he came to see you. What did he say?"

"Oh you know the usual. Pity I hadn't drowned, it would be quieter in class without me. Stupid things really. The idiot actually thinks I care about one word he says."

"I swear I'll get him one day. How sweet would that be?"

Wanting to get off the subject of Malfoy, "What's that you've got?"

"Oh I took notes for you today. I know you hate to fall behind." He handed her the parchment.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Really? But we had History of Magic today. I've never seen you awake in that class." She smiled as she scanned his writing. "This is so sweet."

"Yeah well, I can be nice sometimes…and I have kept my eyes open in class."

"Sleeping with your eyes open doesn't count." She laughed.

"You think you're so funny. I should just take these away then." He made to grab the notes but she quickly pulled them back.

"No no, I'm sorry." She grinned. "Thank you."

"That's what I thought. So how are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine, but unfortunately Madam Pomfrey said I can't leave until tomorrow afternoon. She also said…" she paused for a moment, "if you hadn't given me CPR…I probably wouldn't be here right now." He froze halfway through sitting down.

"Well…I did the first thing I could think of." He said lowly.

"Come here." She patted the spot beside her. Ron slowly stood back up and sat on the side of her bed. She reached up and pulled him to her. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. He was surprised at first but slid his arms between her and the pillow she was lying on. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. It sent a shiver through him and he leaned back slightly, hovering a few inches above her. He looked longingly into her eyes and she back into his. He leaned in until their lips were centimeters away when he heard the knob on the door turn. He flew back into his seat as the door opened and Harry and Ginny came in. "Hey guys." They said and they looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron was looking very determinedly at the floor and Hermione at her hands. "You guys okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" They said together a little faster then they should have.

"O…kay, I'm so glad you're up Hermione I was so worried about you." Ginny said as she came forward and hugged her.

"Thanks for the concern." Hermione looked at Ron over Ginny's shoulder. He looked up and looked back at her. He blinked and looked at Harry.

For the next hour they all sat talking, discussing ways of cursing Malfoy, quidditch, cursing Malfoy and classes. Soon they left Hermione to go to dinner. Ron was last out the door and said, "I'll be back after classes tomorrow when you're allowed to leave…and…you're welcome." He smiled and left leaving Hermione speechless.

* * *

Classes went fine the next day. Harry took notes though saying, "I have to do something." Ron gratefully let him. "Thanks, I don't know if my hand could've taken it." So after the long day Harry remained in the common room with his cramped hand as Ron left to get Hermione.

"Wait Ron!" Ginny came running down the stairs. "Here, I'm sure she'll want these." Ginny handed him some clothes and he left as Ginny sat by Harry.

Ron reached the infirmary and entered to find Hermione walking around.

"Hey." She smiled, "Finally I can leave now. It's been so unbelievably boring in here. Madam Pomfrey isn't exactly the most talkative of people."

He laughed, "Well you're free, here I brought some clothes for you."

"Thanks." She walked over to him. He held out her clothes and she took them and walked behind a curtain and started to change. Ron stared at the curtain until her dressing gown was flung over the top of the bar. He cleared his throat and turned around.

"You okay over there?" She said.

"Yeah, yeah fine." His voice cracked.

She smiled as she stepped out wearing jeans and a white button up blouse. "Good to hear."

"Let's go shall we?" They exited the infirmary silently as they headed to Gryffindor tower. Halfway there Hermione tried to ask him a question, "Um Ron…about last night wha-" but Ron interrupted her. "Hey how about we go over the notes Harry took today?"

"Oh…sure." They reached the common room shortly after. Harry had no desire to go over the notes so soon again so he sat and talked to Ginny. After they had finished with reading over half of the notes, they left for dinner. At the table Hermione leaned toward Ginny and whispered in her ear.

"I need to talk to you after dinner." Ginny shook her head as the boys looked at them. They smiled at them and continued eating. After dinner Hermione and Ginny excused themselves from the common room and went up to Hermione's dormitory leaving the boys to talk about…well they really didn't care.

* * *

"So what's so urgent we had to come up here to talk?" Ginny asked as they sat Indian-style across from one another on Hermione's bed.

"I think Ron was going to kiss me." She said so fast the words blended together.

"What!" Ginny yelled causing Hermione to cover her mouth with her hand. "Mmmmm!" Hermione put her finger to her lips.

"I don't want everyone to know."

"Sorry," Ginny said quietly. "Where, when, how did it happen?"

"Well you know yesterday how you and Harry came into the hospital wing and we were acting…weird." Ginny shook her head hurriedly. "He was so close I could feel his breath on my lips and then you guys came in."

"Oh my God! That's why you guys were acting so guilty! I can't believe it!" Then she closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry.'

"For what?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Well if it wasn't for us…well you know."

"It is my luck that you guys chose that time to come in, but it doesn't matter. I think he may regret trying." She said sadly.

"What? Are you insane?"

"No honestly, I tried to talk to him about it and he changed the subject as fast as he could."

"He was probably just embarrassed, that's the way Ron is. You know that better then almost anyone. Maybe you should be the one to…you know kiss him first."

"Yeah, that'll happen." She said sarcastically. "I could never do that. What if he pulled back?"

"Oh please Ron wouldn't dare. He's liked you for the longest of time and you him."

"I don't know…" she paused, "He has?" She said lightening up. "But why doesn't he ever show it?"

"Like I said before, that's just him. You know if you do decide to try something, I'll keep Harry busy for you." She said devilishly.

Hermione smiled, "I've noticed you too were getting pretty friendly…you think he likes you back?"

Ginny got up with another grin and walked to the door. "I plan to find out for sure if I make the quidditch team." With that she winked and left the room.

* * *

(REVIEWS galore would be appreciated! XD) 


	4. Good News

**(I hope you enjoy! I loved writing this chapter, especially the H/G scenes! XD)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Good News**

The rest of the school week passed by awkwardly for Hermione. Although Ginny had assured her Ron like her, she just couldn't see it. He barely said a word to her all week and the worst part about this silence was when they had prefect duty late into the night. He kept giving her side-glances and not talking made the time crawl by.

She was surprised on Saturday morning when Ron suddenly spoke up. "Are you going to come and watch the tryouts?" He said while looking at his porridge.

"Uh, I don't know. Do you want me to go?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure…I-I mean if you want to. I thought maybe you'd like to see some of the new players."

"Okay…I'll go then." She smiled.

He look relieved, "Alright well we're off to talk to the new hopefuls and I'm not sure how long Harry will talk, so come down in about fifteen minutes." Ron and Harry got up from the table and headed off through the doors toward the quidditch stadium.

Hermione smiled to herself as she continued to eat. "Well that has to be something if he asked me to come watch." She whispered to herself, "Doesn't it?"

* * *

"Alright listen up you guys. Since this is going to be pretty much a whole new team this year, we'll have the element of surprise over slytherin. We are going to separate the good from the bad today and for those of you who make the team, understand now that pretty much the only thing you'll be doing this year is classes and quidditch. For the ones who have heard of Oliver Wood's enthusiasm about quidditch, you will be relieved that while Ron and I love the game, we aren't about to kill you out there. But we _do_ expect you to always try your hardest. Now to the task at hand, we don't intend for this tryout to be long. If your good, we'll know the moment you lift off of the ground. If we feel you belong on this team you will see your name on the team list on Monday. Now Ron, what shall we have them do first?" Harry finished his speech to the twelve people in front of him.

Ron stood beside him the entire time smirking, "I think perhaps the people up for the chaser position should go first."

The players sat silently for a few moments. "Well what are you waiting for, get out there!" Harry said loudly. The players flinched and they all quickly hustled out of the locker rooms. Ginny passed by Harry and winked. Once they were all out Ron gave Harry a pat on the back.

"Pretty good speech captain." They smiled at each other.

"Thanks…I hope these guys are good. I would hate to lose to slytherin my first year as captain."

"Don't worry, we'll win."

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the tryouts Harry's fear were washed away. The players in the chaser positions were doing spectacular. They had excellent hand eye coordination and although few made a goal, Harry realized it wasn't their fault. Harry flew down by Ron, "Wow I'm impressed! You definitely practiced over the summer didn't you?"

"Yeah well…I just didn't need any Slytherins thanking me this year for helping them win."

"I don't see that happening. I've only seen two get by you. So…what do you think of these ones?" He asked lowly.

"I think it's going to be hard to choose."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Harry said and then yelled out, "Alright, chasers down, beaters up!" Harry flew down to the quidditch trunk. "Alright ready!" He yelled, "When the bludgers are released, aim for one of the three goals! Ron get down here."

Ron flew down beside him and kicked open the trunk. The two bludgers flew high into the air. "Alright Justin and Lisa, go!" Ron yelled.

The two hurried into position, Lisa smacked it hard although it flew toward the stands. Justin lay panting on his broom having missed his all together and being hit in the stomach.

"You alright there?" Harry yelled.

"Fine." Justin yelled in a winded but disappointed tone.

"Alright, they're coming back so get read you two!" He pointed at the small mousy haired boy and a girl who looked terrified.

Both players ducked when the bludgers came at them.

"I have a feeling it'll be easier to weed out the beaters." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Watch it!"

Ron and Harry looked up in time to see a bludger fly straight through the middle goal post. They looked back in amazement as Ginny rested by the frightened girl having taken her bat from her.

"You'll need to watch yourself up their guys!" Ron said and looked back at Harry with a smirk. "Brilliant isn't she?"

"I'll say. Ginny!" She looked down at Harry, "Hit both that are coming at you!"

She smiled, "Okay!" The bludger came pelting back at her and she smashed it into the right goal with a determined look on her face. The next wasn't far behind and soon it was flying through the left goal.

"Wow." Harry said quietly.

"Yeah I know."

Ron turned and looked at the stands as Hermione began to cheer, "Alright! Go Ginny!" He smiled and turned back around.

"Alright, last beater…Jordan you're up." He bashed the bludger aiming for his face right at the goal posts but missed by less then an inch.

"I think that's enough." Harry said and Ron shook his head.

"Alright gather round!" Every player hurried over when Ron yelled.

"We've seen enough. You'll see your name on the list on the notice board Monday if you made the team. For those of you who don't make it, let me say now that you were all good. You're dismissed." Harry said.

As the players left, some looked scared while others confident, but not one was silent. They all burst out talking about how they thought they had done. Only Ginny stayed behind.

"So what did you think?" She asked with a smile.

"No Ginny, you have to wait like the others." Ron said.

She looked at Harry and saw him watching her. He stayed absolutely silent.

"Okay fine. See you guys later." She walked off toward Hermione and as they left the field both girl's smiles were see by Harry and Ron.

Ginny leaned close to Hermione, "I think my plan is going to work just fine." They both grinned.

* * *

The day came and went quickly enough. Harry and Ron spent nearly the entire day in the locker rooms discussing who should make the cut. Dinner came and they continued in hushed voices as Ginny and Hermione talked in the same manner.

"So just say I don't feel well. Are you sure Ron will go?" Ginny whispered.

"Don't worry he'll come." Hermione assured her.

"Then you guys will take my rounds and…I'll talk to Harry." She grinned.

"Perfect…so what exactly are you going to do?"

"Don't worry I'll tell you after it happens. I just don't want to jinx it." She whispered.

* * *

Hermione walked up the boy's staircase around ten and knocked on the door. Ron opened the door in his pajamas. "Hey do me a favor?" She asked.

"Depends what it is?"

"Do Ginny's rounds with me tonight."

"Why?"

"She doesn't feel too well…please?"

"Hermione, I'm exhausted."

"Please." She looked intently into his eyes. "I don't want to go on my own."

He sighed, "Okay, let me change." He closed the door and she smiled.

"Harry I'm goin' on rounds." He said pulling on different cloths.

"I didn't know you had them tonight."

"Yeah well me either. See you later." He headed toward the door.

"Wait I'll come down too." Harry got up and they both headed down the staircase. Hermione was waiting by the portrait hole.

"How long are rounds going to take?" Ron asked her.

"Uh…probably an hour or so."

"See ya guys."

"Bye Harry, have fun tonight." Hermione smiled.

He gave her a confused look, "I…will."

Ron and Hermione left as Harry took a seat on the couch.

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked silently through the halls for about half an hour until she couldn't take it anymore, "So…tryouts were good. Some of the players looked pretty good." Her voice sounded very loud in the silence.

"Ya we're having a hard time choosing the chasers. They were all good."

"What about the beaters? You're going to pick Ginny right?"

"I can't tell you." He said.

"Oh."

"Well I mean not until Monday." He looked at her.

"Oh." She said again and looked down.

He closed his eyes, "Yes Ginny made the team. I mean you saw her. She was without a doubt the best."

"Really! She's going to be so happy!" She said smiling.

"You can't tell her though okay?"

"Okay," they were silent a while longer until, "You know…you were really good too. I've never seen you play better." She smiled.

"Thanks I practiced practically all summer. It was fun."

"It looked like it out there today."

"Ya well…I had an audience to impress." He smiled as she laughed.

"Ah I see. Well you did your job then." They laughed together for the first time all week and they continued to roam the corridors.

"Can we go back yet?" Ron asked. "I'm dead tired."

Hermione looked at her watch. "I guess it's safe to go back." He looked at her in the same confused manner as Harry had and they headed back to the common room.

* * *

Ginny crept down the stairs around eleven. Only a few third years remained talking quietly in a corner. Then she smiled as she saw the top of Harry's messy black hair sticking up on the couch. "Thank you Hermione." She whispered to herself. She quietly snuck up behind him on the couch and grabbed his shoulders. He jerked and turned around to look at her with tired eyes.

"Hey."

She laughed and looked at her watch, "Sorry grandpa, I didn't realize you were asleep."

"Ha ha, very funny."

She slide backward over the back of the couch so her head rested on the cushion and her legs dangled over the top. "So are you going to tell me if I made the team?"

"You know I can't. It wouldn't be fair to the others to have them wait."

"Who said life was fair?" She smiled, "You know you want to tell me. I can see it in your eyes."

"That's the blood rushing to your head. You're mistaking the two." He laughed.

"Oh sorry, didn't realize," she smiled. "Come on please?"

Harry looked at her as she hung upside down giving him a pleading look. "Ginny come on, I can't."

She swung her legs over the top and they fell to the cushions. She wiggled her body so that her head was in his lap and she made puppy eyes at him. He laughed as he looked straight down at her. "You're relentless." He shook his head and bent down over her.

"You can't tell anyone." He paused, "You were brilliant and yes you made the team." He said quietly.

But nothing about her reaction was quiet or subtle. "Yes!" She yelled making Harry jump. She leaned up and pulled him by his shirt closer and kissed him. A few seconds later she leaned back down.

She looked somewhat nervous at him. "Sorry I um..." She moved off his lap and sat up. "I was…happy sorry."

Her eyes darted about until she saw him shift in his seat. His face quickly came into view as he leaned over and kissed her back. It was softer and longer then the first. He moved his hand to her cheek and ran his thumb over it. She smiled through the kiss and he pulled back.

"Don't be sorry…goodnight." He said shyly as he got up and headed up the stairs. Ginny sat there stunned. _He kissed me back_. A huge grin appeared on her face. She heard the dormitory door close. "Yes!" She said and laughed.

"What are you feeling so happy about?" It was Ginny's turn to jump as her brother spoke. "I thought you didn't feel well."

"I feel better." She stood up and tried hard not to smile but the corners of her mouth kept twitching.

"How convenient." He said sarcastically.

"Hermione I need to talk to you." She grabbed Hermione and led her toward the stairs.

"Okay, thanks Ron for doing rounds with me." She said as her head disappeared up the stairs.

"You're welcome." He said mainly to himself. He headed up the stairs and fell into bed. He fell asleep so fast he didn't realized Harry was still wide-awake.

* * *

"So what happened!" Hermione whispered hurriedly. "I hope we didn't come back to early."

"No you guys have perfect timing." She grinned and continued to tell Hermione about trying to get him to tell her if she'd made the team. "Then I just put my head in his lap and he told me."

"That sure was bold of you. I could certainly see why he told you." Hermione stated in an impressed tone while smiling.

"Yeah well I was so excited when he told me I leaned up and kissed him. It was great of course but I was so nervous of his reaction that I said sorry and just sat up. Then before I knew it he leaned in and kissed me back." She closed her eyes imagining it. "If I thought the first kiss was good, it didn't even compare to the one he gave me."

Hermione squealed making Ginny cover her mouth this time with her hand. "I'm sorry, that's great! What happened next?" She asked excitedly.

"Well he looked so shy when he pulled back he said don't be sorry, goodnight and then he left. Then you two came in."

"That was a close one then. What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I didn't think that far ahead." She shrugged. "Probably just talk to him about it…I guess."

"Good luck then. I hope he opens up more then Ron." She smiled.

"Are you guys still not talking?"

"Well we talked on rounds about tryouts. He told me you made the team too so at least he trusted me to tell me that."

"I'm telling you I know my brother. You need to make the first move."

"I think I'm starting to realize that."

"Well you think about how while I go dream of Harry." She laughed and got up, but Hermione got up too and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you, about the team and Harry."

"Thank and if you need help with Ron, I know how to deal with him. I'll knock some sense into him. Goodnight." She smiled and left.

"It'd have to be a pretty hard hit." Hermione said once the door closed. She lay back down on her bed and started to think.

* * *

(If you would be so kind as to review, I will love you forever! XP) 


	5. Trouble

**(I know this chapter is much shorter then the others, but I still liked writing it. So I hope you enjoy reading it! XD)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Trouble**

Hermione and Ginny were two of the first students in the Great Hall on Sunday morning. Neither had slept well so as they reached for eggs they asked each other why.

"Ron."

"Harry."

They both shook their heads. "What kept you up about Harry? You had a great day yesterday." Hermione asked.

"Too great. I kept thinking about it…kept me awake." Ginny stated simply.

They ate in silence, each of them thinking about their own guy. Once they finished eating they headed out the front doors into the bright morning sun.

"Let's go walk by the lake." Ginny said.

"Okay." As they walked on the bank of the lake Ginny stopped and looked at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked as she stopped as well.

"You never did tell me what happened last Saturday." Ginny said as she stared out into the water.

"Oh…well you saw. Ron saved me." She averted her eyes.

"No I mean what happened to make him save you?"

"Well I-he…" She stopped.

"What? You can tell me."

"He was…teaching me…to swim." She started to walk off.

Ginny hurried to her side, "You can't swim? I never knew that."

"Ya well."

"Hey." She grabbed her arm to stop her. "So what happened?"

"Well he took me out there with him and he was teaching me to float."

"So if he was with you what happened?"

"He was with me for awhile…until I told him I thought I had it." She sighed, "Then like an idiot I told him to go and see what time it was."

"He left you!" Ginny said in outrage. "What an idiot! He should have known better then that."

"It wasn't his fault, I assured him I had the hang of it and then he left after I persuaded him to." She closed her eyes, "Then I don't know what happened. I guess I moved too much and before I could yell for help I went under. That's all I remember until I woke up in the hospital wing."

Ginny stood with her mouth open, but before she could say anything Hermione spoke up again.

"Madam Pomfrey told me that Ron…gave me CPR. Did you see him?" She asked nervously.

Ginny smiled, "Yeah I did. I don't think I've ever seen him act like that…"

"Like what?"

"I don't know quite how to explain it. He was frantic but calm at the same time. Then you wouldn't wake up and I saw tears in his eyes. It was the oddest thing, a tear fell on you and you suddenly gasped for air. He was so happy, he picked you up and rushed you to the infirmary."

There were tears in Hermione's eyes, "See it figures he acts like that when I'm unconscious." She laughed.

"Well at least you bring that out in him." Ginny smiled at her. "That's what you should think of when he acts like a jerk. You know he doesn't mean to ignore you or anything, he just doesn't realize what his actions do sometimes. I don't think he thinks you like him, I guess that's why he acts the way he does."

"How can he think that? If anything I'm the one who has dropped so many clues."

"Yeah, but we know how bad Ron is at puzzles." They laughed again. "Come on lets go see if they're at breakfast yet."

They walked back to the castle and were greeted by the boys as they came down the stairs.

"Hey Hermione, Ginny." Ron said sleepily at them.

"Hey Hermione." Harry didn't look at Hermione but kept his eyes on Ginny. Neither said hello, they just smiled at each other.

"Come on, I'm starving." Ron was already halfway to the doors.

"Right." Harry hurried forward and Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other as they followed them.

They all sat down and the boys dished up. "So what are we doing today?" Ron asked.

"Homework. We didn't do one assignment yesterday because of tryouts. So we have two to do today." Hermione said.

"Hermione come on." Ron said with a mouth full of eggs.

"Close your mouth when it's full. No one wants to see that _and_ we have rounds tonight to do." She said.

"Oh no we don't, we did it last night. Ginny you're doing ours tonight."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we took your shift last night, plus you owe us. It's only fair."

She sighed and shook her head. "Fine whatever."

Ron smiled, "Good…" then he looked at Hermione, "Do we have to do homework?"

"Of course we do, especially now that our whole day is empty. If we finish early we can do whatever we want tonight."

* * *

The day didn't develop how Hermione expected though. Ron and Harry left after breakfast and went to the quidditch stadium to continue their talk about the new players. So Hermione spent the day helping Ginny with her homework. Hermione enjoyed it because it was a nice refresher course for her, but Ginny had a different view.

"Hermione I'm never going to pass this stuff." Ginny said leaning back in her chair.

"Oh please, if the boys can pass you'll make it look like a piece of cake. You can join us whenever we have homework and then I can help you if you have any questions."

"I'll definitely be taking you up on that offer. It's going to start getting hectic with quidditch practices starting soon."

As the day progressed they steadily finished Ginny's homework with no sign of the boys…that was until dinner came around.

Hermione and Ginny sat eating when Ron and Harry sat down, their hair soaking wet. Hermione glared at them.

"What have you two been doing?"

Ron looked at Harry, "Well we talked about the new players we've finally decided on."

"Then we went swimming. We would have invited you guys but well you know. We didn't think you'd want to go back in so soon." Harry said.

Ron looked down at his plate guiltily. "We had work to do today, you guys knew that." She said, "Now we'll have to work on it late, _again_!"

"We're sorry." Harry said.

"We'll work on it right after dinner." Ron offered.

"You know…whatever. You guys do what you want!" She said angrily and stood up, "I'll talk to you later Ginny." She turned on her heels and walked out of the hall.

Ginny sighed, "Why do you guys do that to her?"

"We said we were sorry." Harry said to her. "It's was just nice out today, plus we do have tonight to do it."

Ron hadn't heard a word, he watched as Hermione's back disappeared out of sight. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Ron said and left the hall too.

Ginny watched her brother leave, but was suddenly aware of Harry looking at her. "What?"

"Come on you're not mad at us are you?" He asked.

"I just don't like seeing Hermione upset like that." She was silent for a few moments. "But no I'm not mad at you. Truth is I would have liked to go swimming today too instead of doing homework."

"Next time then." He smiled but his face grew serious. "So…about last night…do you…regret it?" He asked nervously.

"No." She said simply, "Do you?

"No." They both looked relieved.

"Good." They said together and laughed. They sat together in silence for a few minutes. "You know, I never did tell you what I thought about your tryout." Harry said quietly so no one around him could hear him.

"You said brilliant, that's good enough for me." She said smiling.

"No you were better then brilliant. I've never seen anything like that. Fred and George taught you that?"

"Well they taught me the basics and then Ron helped me. We practiced everyday until I hit my target every time."

"I feel sorry for the other players who get hit…well unless they're on slytherin." He grinned, "Make sure you hit Malfoy at least once for me."

She laughed, "Will do captain…so…my moves didn't disappoint you then?" She smiled.

"Not at all."

"Thanks for pick-"

"Shhhh! No one supposed to know yet and that includes you." He whispered.

"Oh sorry, but thank you."

"You deserve it."

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron saw her hurrying up the stairs. "Come on wait up!" He climbed the stairs faster but she was already a flight above him. "Hermione!" He saw her run to the Fat Lady's portrait. He ran flat out once he reached the landing, he heard the password and slipped through just as the portrait was closing. Her hair whipped out of view as she went up the girl's staircase, but he still went after her. He caught her by the wrist and the next second he felt the stairs go flat under his feet. He slipped down the slide still holding on to her.

Hermione hurriedly stood up and headed toward the portrait. Ron got up and blocked her off.

"Ron, get out of my way! I don't want to talk or see you now!" She said angrily.

"Well I want to talk to you!" He said back loudly.

She was silent for a moment shaking her head, "Oh I see…_now_ you want to talk to me, when the entire week you've barely uttered five whole sentences to me _and _you and Harry just ignored what I said today." She said in a calmer tone but with the utmost seriousness.

Ron just looked at her unable to answer her.

"That's what I thought." She said shaking her head. She moved toward the staircase again, but he blocked her.

"Ron, I swear if you don't move…" She closed her eyes.

"Let me finish, so you're going to stay down her until I do." He said forcefully, making Hermione stand still. "I don't know why me and Harry did that, but we didn't realize it would make you feel like this and for that I am sorry."

"No you're not…" she began.

"Be quiet, I'm still not done." She fell silent. "Do you want to know what I was thinking about the whole time me and Harry were out swimming?" She still remained silent. "I was thinking about how you almost died in the lake because of me. I was thinking of all the ways I could make up for leaving you out there by yourself and I just figured out how to do so. I finally know how you feel about me after what you've said to tonight. I'm tired of always being the one that upsets you. I never mean to do it because the last thing I want for you is to be sad or upset, especially if I'm the one who causes it. Now you won't have to worry about me making you angry anymore…because I'm just going to leave you alone." He stepped away from her and he slowly walked up the staircase to his room.

Hermione just stood rooted to the spot, looking at the empty space Ron had just occupied. Her eyes started to well up. _What have I done?_

* * *

(Review, Review, Review!)


	6. Caught

**(I don't have much to say, only that I hope you enjoy and will review! XP)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Caught**

The tears fell freely down her face. She slid down the wall into a crouching position, her hands on her head. Ron's face loomed in her mind, "I'm just going to leave you alone." His voice kept ringing in her ears. She looked at the bottom of the boy's staircase and she shook her head.

_No this isn't going to happen._ She thought; her mind made up.

She stood up and wiped away her tears. She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. She reached the door and stared at it for a moment. _You can do this._ She grabbed hold of the handle and opened the door.

"Ron?" She tried to keep her voice steady. She heard a sigh from behind his bed hanging.

"Go away, I don't want to fight anymore."

"I don't want to either." She paused, "And the last thing I want you to do is leave me alone." She walked over to his bed, pulled aside his hangings and looked down at him.

He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were red and his heart clenched. He looked back down his shoes. "Then what do you want me to do?"

She sat down by his side and took another breath. "I want you to kiss me." She said quietly.

His eyes snapped back to look at her. "What?" He asked disbelievingly.

She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned down until she was only a few inches above him. "If you feel you owe me something………then I want you to kiss me." She whispered.

His heart quickened and he looked into her eyes and he closed the distance between them. He captured her lips with his own and she let out a small sigh. She kissed him back making him wrap his arm around her. She pulled back after a while to breathe and she too looked into his eyes. They were the darkest blue she had even seen them. They smiled at each other, each of them understanding how the other felt.

"Are you sure that's what you wanted me to do?" His arm was still around her and he grinned.

"I've wanted you to do that since I was fourteen." She smiled.

He pulled her down and kissed her again. "Me too."

* * *

"So do you _have _to do rounds tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yes and it doesn't matter if I didn't because you have homework to do." Ginny said.

"Well then maybe once I'm done we can go for a walk."

"Harry we can't…well you can't. What if another prefect saw you? We'd both get into trouble then."

"I'll figure out something." He said mysteriously.

Ginny gave him an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." He smiled. "So you ready to go back to the common room?"

She still had that skeptical look in her eyes, "Yeah I'm done."

They got up from the table and left.

"So where are you doing your rounds tonight?" He tried to sound innocent while they headed up the stairs.

"The fifth floor…why?"

"Just wondering." He hesitated a minute and then slid his arm around her waist as they walked. She looked down at his arm, then into his eyes and smiled.

* * *

"Listen Hermione, I wanted to say sorry for earlier today, I-"

She leaned down and kissed him, "Forget about it." She slid out of his grasp. "Come on we better get down to the common room."

"Okay," he got up and stood beside her, "Oh wait…" He opened his trunk and grabbed some supplies. "You wouldn't mind still helping me with my homework, would you?"

"Not at all." She smiled.

* * *

Harry and Ginny came through the portrait hole to find Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other on the couch. Books and paper were strewn across the table in front of them.

Ginny moved Harry's arm from around her and whispered, "I don't feel like having Ron freak out tonight, can we tell him about us later?"

Harry shook his head. Actually telling Ron had never occurred to him before, but Ginny had a point. "So I see you're doing homework after all." Harry spoke up causing Ron and Hermione to turn around.

"Yeah…she persuaded me." Ron said as he glanced at her and she smiled.

"Well let me get my stuff and I'll join you." Harry said and headed upstairs. Ginny walked over and sat down on the floor across from them.

"So you feel better?" She asked Hermione.

Hermione's eyes darted to Ron then back to Ginny. "Much."

Ginny smiled, "Good…hey do you have something that I can read until my rounds?"

Ron looked at her and laughed, "You're kidding right? Have you forgotten you're talking to the human library herself?"

Hermione smacked his leg, "Shut up. Yes Ginny, just go up and look in my trunk."

"Thanks." Harry came down the next moment and sat down beside Ginny on the floor.

"So which assignment are you doing now?" Harry asked, putting his books down beside him.

"We just started on the history of magic paper." Ron said.

"Well that one should be easy for you, you only took tons of notes on it." Harry smirked.

"I hope so." Ron bent back down over his paper and continued to write. Hermione did the same.

Harry took the opportunity and moved his hand and rubbed the small of Ginny's back and she looked at him, "Don't." She mouthed at him.

"What?" He mouthed back, grinned and moved his hand to her side and gave it a gently squeeze causing her to laugh out loud. She moved out of his grasp making his hand fall. Ron and Hermione looked at them. Harry bent under the table, pretending to look for something, but he tried with all his might to stifle his laugh.

"I'm, huh," She paused trying not to laugh again. "I-I think I'm going to go get that book now." Harry sat back up as she stood. She started to walk, but kicked him as she left. "Oh I'm sorry!" She snickered again and went up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"It was probably just something she was thinking." Harry said and leaned over his parchment. He smiled as he began to write. Ginny came down about five minutes later, a copy of "Advanced Transfiguration" in her hand. She walked over and sat in a chair instead of by Harry. Harry looked at her and she made a face at him and he grinned.

* * *

An hour later Ron put down his quill. "Done."

"That was quick." Harry said, "I told you, you'd finish fast."

Hermione didn't say anything, she had finished half an hour earlier and was already halfway done with her charms homework now.

Ron looked down at her paper, "It figures that one of the classes you actually miss is the paper you write the fastest."

She grinned while still writing, "Well I studied the notes Harry took so…"

Harry turned back to his paper and Ron started his charms assignment. They were interrupted fifteen minutes later. "Done." Harry said.

"Me too." Hermione sat back.

"What!" Harry and Ron said together in surprise.

She shrugged, "It was an easy paper to write." They just shook their heads at her.

* * *

The clock finally chimed eleven and Ginny got up. "I have to go do rounds now. See you guys later…I'm sure you'll still be working." She grinned and left.

A while later Harry finally finished. "I don't know how you finished so fast Hermione. I even took the notes and am now just finishing."

"Why is it you two always finish before me?" Ron asked.

"Because we're quick like that." Harry grinned at him. "Listen I'm going to get out of here for a while. I need some air." He took all his things upstairs and then grabbed his invisibility cloak. He came back down to the disapproving glare of Hermione, but she didn't object to him leaving. "I'll be careful." He said, "See you guys." He put the cloak over him and left.

"I hate when he goes out at night. I swear he's trying his luck." Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it." He kept writing.

She looked at him and smiled. She scooted closer to him so that her leg was against his. "Are you almost done?" She asked.

He looked down at her leg and smiled. "Just about." It was extremely difficult for him to concentrate on writing with her so close.

* * *

Harry traveled silently through the halls, he saw a few prefects but he went unnoticed. He reached the hall he was searching for and he saw the prefect he knew wouldn't get him into trouble. He walked as softly as he could until he was a foot behind her.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around. She looked about the hall and he quietly walked around her and tapped her again. She whirled around looking nervous when she heard a muffled laugh. She quickly reached out her hand and grabbed at the air. She missed him by an inch and he just couldn't take anymore, he burst out laughing and pulled the cloak off of him.

"Harry!" She punched his arm making him stubble back a few feet, but even that didn't disrupt his laughter. "That _wasn't_ funny!" She glared at him.

"I- I'm sorry, it was just too tempting." He tried to keep his face serious, but she could still see a hint of his grin.

She shook her head at him, "Where did you get that anyways?" She asked looking at the cloak.

"It was my dad's. Dumbledore gave it to me in my first year." Harry said looking down at his cloak with pride, "It's the only thing I have that belonged to him." He smiled.

"Dumbledore gave it to you though?"

"Yeah, my dad gave it to him for safe keeping." He nodded. "So are your rounds almost over?"

"No I still have…" she looked at her watch, "an hour."

"Let's go for a walk."

"I can't go."

"Yes you can, you're a prefect. You can do anything and I promise it will be worth it." He smiled and stepped closer to her.

Her eyebrows raised, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He bent down and kissed her until a few seconds later she pulled back.

"We can't do this here, what if someone comes by?"

He pulled the cloak over him and he grabbed the ends with his hands. He hesitantly put his arms around her, shrouding her with the cloak.

She smiled at the feeling of his arms around her. "That'll work." She kissed him, as he looked relieved she didn't pull back. They stood there like that for a while, Harry holding her as she rested her head against his chest.

"Will you go on a walk with me?" He asked quietly.

"Sure." She said grinning into his chest. She didn't want to feel like patrolling anymore, she couldn't think of any better way to spend her time then with Harry right now.

He rearranged the cloak so that they could move easier and they headed down through the castle.

* * *

Ron put his quill down ten minutes later. "Finally…I hate homework." He sighed and leaned back.

"I think it's kind of fun." She stated and leaned against him.

He laughed, "You would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at him.

"That means you're the smartest witch in our class and probably the entire school. Only brilliant people like homework because it's easy for them so…you would." He looked at her breathlessly as he had uttered all that in one breath.

She looked at him amazed, "Wow, you really thought that through, didn't you?"

"You have lots of time too think when one doesn't pay attention in class." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"You really do pride yourself for not paying attention don't you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course," he said proudly and stuck his chest out like Percy used to, "The way I see it, I've made it this far without paying attention, so why start being a good student now?"

"You _wouldn't_ have made it this far if it wasn't for me." She stated matter-of-factly with a grin.

"And for that I thank you." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making her blush slightly. "Hey, let's go down to the kitchens. I'm pretty hungry, I never got to eat dinner."

"We can't Harry has the cloak."

He looked at Hermione and sighed, "We are prefects you know. Plus we _were_ supposed to have rounds tonight so it would look perfectly normal."

"Okay, I'm pretty hungry too."

"Great." He said his stomach growling.

They both got up and gathered their belongs and took them up to their rooms. They came back down with their badges and they headed through the portrait hole to the sounds of the fat lady snoring against her frame.

* * *

Harry and Ginny managed to squeeze through the front door without making it creak. They stepped out from under the cloak into the moonlight.

"What a beautiful night." Ginny said looking up at the golden crescent moon and the thousands of stars that littered the sky.

"Yeah it is." Harry said looking up as well. "Come on we don't want to stay by the door all night." He steered her toward the lake as they continued to talk.

"You know, I have to tell you that I never thought you'd like me." She said awkwardly.

"What made you think that?" He asked looking at her.

She laughed, "Because of how you acted around me."

"How did I act?" He asked, surprised by her response.

"Like I was _only_ Ron's little sister."

"Well you are?" He said

"No I mean…like I was only a girl to protect because I was your friends sister and could never seriously like." She paused, "What made you change your mind?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't quite know…ever since last year I've noticed…you've been more confident and sure of yourself. You just grew on me." He smiled.

She smiled back at him and continued to walk in silence for a while. "Harry can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I've noticed this year…" she paused trying to word this correctly. "You haven't really…you know talked about…Sirius." She said quietly.

He looked at her with steely eyes. "There's nothing to talk about." She grew quiet at the look and he stopped when they reached the lake a few minutes later. His expression had made a one eighty, he smiled as he turned to her. "We're here."

She gave him a confused look, "Where?"

"Come on." He took her hand with a smile and walked toward the water.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" She asked in surprise and withdrew her hand.

"Let's go for a swim."

"Are you crazy?" She said laughing.

He grinned, "You said you had wanted to go swimming earlier, so come on."

"Yeah, I wanted to go swimming in the _daylight_!" She laughed again. "Emphasis on the daylight part."

"It'll be fun." He said trying to tempt her.

"No way!" She shook her head.

He took a step closer to her with a mischievous grin.

"No Harry!" She took a step back.

"You know you want to." He said still advancing on her.

"Don't you dare!" She said warningly but still with a smile on her face.

"Come on." He said but the next moment she took off running, but he was too quick for her. It only took his a few strides to catch up and he grabbed her around the middle and picked her up. She struggled to loosen his hold but he was too strong for her.

"Harry stop! Don't!" She laughed still struggling.

His feet stepped into the water and he continued moving backwards. "I'm only doing this because I care." He laughed and said when he was about knee deep. He spun around a couple of times and he let go of her. She squealed as her entire body fell into the water.

* * *

Ron and Hermione finally reached the picture with the bowl of fruit on it. Hermione reached up and tickled the pear, the portrait swung open to reveal the kitchens. As soon as they stepped inside they heard an excited gasp.

"Harry Potter's friends!" An excited squeak said. Enormous bulbous green eyes came from behind the table wearing four different colored socks on each foot and a horrid pink shirt.

"Hey Dobby! How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Wonderful Miss! I was wondering if I would see any of you three this year." He flashed a toothy grin. "You haven't forgotten Dobby!" He said practically shaking with excitement.

"How could we forget about you?" Ron said.

Dobby's ears perked up and his smiled widened even more. "Where is Harry Potter this evening?" He asked looking around.

"He went for a walk, but we will certainly tell him to come and visit you soon." Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you Miss!" He bowed, "Oh, can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, can y-" Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"No Dobby thank you, Ron and I can get it." Hermione said.

"Okay, I'll be leaving you and Mr. Weezly alone now." He bowed again. "Thank you for coming to visit Dobby!" He smiled happily as he left.

"Why'd you hit me?" Ron asked rubbing his stomach.

"Because we don't need anyone to serve us." She went over to one of the many refrigerators in the kitchen and opened it. She pulled out two plates, one with chicken on it and the other with mashed potatoes.

"Is that just for you?" He grinned at her.

"No it's for both of us," she made a face and got two clean plates out of a cabinet.

"You must not realize how much I can eat." He smiled and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a few plates, each full with different things. Shepherd's pie, lamb chops, maple-glazed carrots and some trifle were just a few of the items.

Hermione just stared at him. "You can't eat all that."

"Who says?" He grinned and dished up.

"No I mean you can't actually eat all that can you?

"Going to try." He smiled.

"I don't know how your mom manages to feed you." She shook her head and began to eat as Ron just laughed at her.

* * *

Ginny emerged from the water soaked to the bone, her hair in her eyes. She flipped it out of the way and shook her head at him. "I can't believe you did that."

He laughed and walked to her. "You think it's funny?" She asked grinning.

He nodded and bent down slowly and kissed her. She smiled through the kiss as he deepened it. He pulled her closer to him and she took the opportunity to hook her leg behind his. She pulled back and smiled sweetly, but it soon turned into a playful one. She jerked her leg causing his knees to buck and he tripped backwards into the water.

He got up shaking the water from his hair and eyes. He laughed, "I should have seen that coming…see I told you, you'd have fun." He smiled, but it quickly fell away at the look on her face.

"I don't know about her, but I'll be having the time of my life soon!" Harry whirled around at the sound of the voice.

* * *

(Well was it good, bad, horrible? Review please!)


	7. Luck

**(HELLO EVERYONE! I'm sorry it's taken me awhile, I've been busy finishing PoA. I always get caught up in that book. This chapter certainly isn't one of the longest but I hope you still enjoy.I have finally finished chapter 8, so all I have to do is type it up. So it may be aday or so, but be patient and enjoy!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Luck**

Harry's heart sank as he whirled around to find Malfoy's sneering smirk.

"Well well, Potter and the youngest Weasley. This is quite the interesting predicament." He smiled evilly. "What _shall_ I do?

"Shove off Malfoy!" Harry said maliciously.

"Now I don't think that's the proper way to treat a prefect. What do you think Weasley…Oh wait, I don't believe what he was just doing with you is how I want to be treated either." He sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy! Nobody in their right mind would ever be within ten feet of you. Come on Harry." She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him along with her out of the water. They started to walk back to the castle, but Malfoy was right behind them.

"I think we should go and see what Professor Snape would say about a prefect ignoring her rounds to go and _visit_ another student." He said almost jovially.

"If you think we're coming with you…" Harry said as he reached for the door, but he couldn't find the handle. Instead his hand hit something that made him close his eyes.

"Aw, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. What a surprise." A horrible smiled twisted on Professor Snape's face. He stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "Mr. Malfoy, please go back to your rounds."

Malfoy looked crestfallen. "But Professor-" he was cut short by the look Snape gave him. It clearly said that he would be filled in to what happened. Malfoy smirked again, "Yes Professor." Malfoy left to patrol the dungeons.

"Come with me!" Snape's eye's glinted dangerously at Harry and Ginny.

Harry was surprised that they weren't being lead into the dungeons as well, but up the staircase.

"You both will receive a week's detention along with owls written home to your families. I think the rest should be left up to Professor McGonagall. I'm sure she will be somewhat less then please to find _two_ of her students out of bed at night." They stopped outside of the Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

Ron put his hand to his stomach, "I couldn't eat another bite." He groaned.

"Good thing then, since there isn't anything else to eat." She grinned.

"There's still plenty in the fridge."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on we should be getting back to the common room. Harry's probably wondering where we are."

"Okay." They left the kitchens and entered the Great Hall. "You know it's kind of nice in here when it's empty."

She shrugged, "I guess so."

"You guess so? Come on, look up for me. If there were hundreds of students in here you wouldn't pay that ceiling a bit of attention."

Hermione looked up to see the ceiling scattered with stars. She could even make out a few of the constellations. Ron however looked at her instead of the ceiling. He still couldn't believe how the day had turned out. One moment they were having a bitter argument and the next she was asking him to kiss her. He stood there watching her eyes roam the ceiling. He took in the way the stars highlighted her hair and shimmered on her face.

She felt his lingering stare and she turned back to him with a grin, "What?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Yes there is, why were you staring at me?"

"What I can't look at you now?" He asked innocently.

"No you cant." She grinned.

He paused a moment and took hold of her hand. They both looked down as their fingers intertwined. He looked up at her. "Well since I can't look at you," he closed his eyes quickly and she laughed as she saw him, "Can I kiss you then?"

She was silent for a few moments causing him to open one of his eyes. "Hey no peeking!" She grinned and he quickly closed it again. She took a step forward and she tilted her head up to look at his face. She stood up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help support her. As she kissed him a thought kept popping up in her head, the same thought that had been bothering her since she had first kissed him earlier tonight. She pulled back to look at him.

"What do you see in me?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Nothing, I can't look at you remember?" He grinned.

"No I'm serious. What is it? I…I mean I'm not like the other girls here. I'm not pretty or flirtatious like the others."

Ron's eyes slowly opened, "How can you say that? You're the smartest witch in the school; you don't need to flirt to be recognized. That's the _only_ way those girls will ever get noticed. That's what's great about you." He paused and moved his hand to her hair. "I think you're the prettiest girl at this school." He reddened as he said this.

"Oh please Ron, you don't need to lie to me." She removed her arms from around his neck. "You obviously didn't think that when Fleur Delacour was here." She was surprised to here him laugh.

"Hermione she was part veela!" He paused thinking that was obvious. "I mean half the guys in school dropped their girlfriends because of her. She had like, this power."

"You could have ignored her." She said sadly and moved away from him.

"And I did! When…when I saw you the night of the Yule Ball I was…speechless. I had never seen you or any other girl look so beautiful. All I did all night was watch you and curse my luck that Krum was your date."

She gave a small smiled.

"I like you Hermione, that's why I'm here telling you all these things…" He tentatively placed his hands on her waist and bent down and kissed her. "I like you because you're different from the others…I mean you can even be match for me in an argument. That has to count for something." He smiled and she laughed. "Now come on we have to get back." She just nodded and held his hand in hers.

* * *

Harry had never seen Professor McGonagall's lips purse so much. She looked as if she had just sucked on the sourest lemon in the world, which could have been funny if it wasn't for the death glare she was now giving them.

"Thank you Professor Snape for bringing this to my attention. If you would be so kind, I would like to deal with them myself."

"Let me remind you Professor that I have already given them a week's detention, but if you feel they need more that is up to you!" He smiled wickedly. "I also will be sending them owls to their families."

"Professor Snape, I would like to write those owls if you don't mind. They are in my house after all."

"Of course." His eyes glinted as he turned with a swish of his cloak and was gone.

"Professor we were-" Ginny began as soon as the door closed.

"Silence Miss Weasley! I do not care for excuses; you should know that by now. Twenty points each will be taken from Gryffindor! I am _very_ disappointed in you two, especially you Miss Weasley, being a newly appointed prefect." Her eyes narrowed. "Since Professor Snape has already given you a week's detention, I will inform you in the morning when you will be report to Mr. Filch. I am warning you now…if I or any other teacher or prefect find you two together outside of the common room this late at night, I will suspend your prefect duties and Mr. Potter your captaining position."

Harry and Ginny looked down. "We're sorry Professor." They said together.

"You best be! The only reason I do not suspend those rights at this moment is because you Miss Weasley, have never gotten into trouble and I feel you deserve a second chance. Even though I _do not_ condone what you two did tonight! As for you Mr. Potter, I would like to see the Quidditch Cup with Gryffindor's name on it again this year and I still feel you are the best person for captain. Remember what I have said here tonight…I won't be as lenient next time, even if it does concern Gryffindor."

"Yes Professor." They said in unison again.

"Miss Weasley, please return to the common room with Mr. Potter, your rounds are over for the night." She looked them up and down. "Change into other clothes as soon as you get there, I don't want Madam Pomfrey to get upset with me for not telling you to do so. You don't want to catch a chill. Now go."

They nodded their heads and walked quietly out of the classroom. Once they had reached the floor above they felt that it was safe to talk.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I honestly didn't think we would be caught."

She shook her head, "It's not your fault, I didn't try to stop you or anything so." They continued walking up the steps in silence for a few more floors, "You know we are actually kind of lucky with the punishment me got."

He looked down at her, "How do you figure?"

"Well losing forty points wasn't exactly fabulous, but considering it was Snape that we met first, a week's detention isn't all that bad."

"But what about the owl home…I mean for you it's going to be horrible won't it."

She stopped, "I forgot about that…I'm going to get a howler for sure."

"Make sure you're outside when post comes."

She looked at him and continued to walk, "That's true, perhaps no one will hear it…even so our punishment wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. All we have to do it make sure we aren't out when we aren't supposed to. That's easy enough."

He smiled at her, "You're amazing, I don't even think Ron would take that perspective."

She stopped again; they were outside the portrait hole. "What do we tell Ron? He's going to now we were together with our clothes like this, plus our punishments."

"Well maybe he's up in the dormitory so I can just sneak by."

He said the password as he heard his name. "Harry!" The portrait swung open when Harry turned to see Ron calling his name down the corridor.

"Go! Hurry and change before he see us up close." Harry whispered and pushed Ginny in front of him and he followed behind. They ran up their separate staircases.

Ron looked at Hermione, "What was that! Why'd they run away?" He said speeding up his pace.

Hermione's eyes looked about the corridor and saw one of the doors leading to an empty classroom. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "What are you doing Hermione? They were up to something."

"Did I tell you thank you for saying all those things back there to me?" She asked hurriedly.

"What?" He asked bewildered.

"Thank you for saying all those nice things to me. It made me feel so much better." She took a step closer to him.

"Your welcome." He said still looking a little confused, "They were true though, I wasn't just saying that to make you feel good." He smiled.

"You know you are the only guy that can drive me crazy, but the next second make me feel wonderful. Just by a look or a smile."

"Well I'm glad I drive you crazy." He grinned.

She kissed him, "Come on let's get inside."

They walked out of the classroom and Ron quickly said the password and looked around the common room. Harry and Ginny were nowhere in site. "I'm going to go check on Harry. Goodnight." He rushed up the stairs as Hermione did the same up the girl's staircase.

Ron opened the door to find Harry sitting on his bed rubbing his head in a towel; his clothes now dry. "Hey Harry, why'd you and Ginny run like that from me?"

Harry removed the towel, his hair sticking up at even odder angles then usual.

"Well…um I-I saw her in the corridor patrolling and I went and talked to her. Malfoy found us _t_-_talking._ Then he lead us to Snape and we got a week's detention, owl home and twenty points each from Gryffindor." He shook his head. "Yeah that's about it." He said his eyes looking about the room. "McGonagall said if she found us in the corridors when we aren't supposed to I would be suspended from captaining and Ginny her prefect duties. So I didn't feel it was good for us to linger in the halls so…" He said all of this very quickly.

Ron just blinked. "You got a week detention just for talking to her?" He asked in amazement. "That doesn't seem fair."

"Yeah well, that's McGonagall and Snape for you. You know, love to dish out punishments." He grinned awkwardly.

"Well, Hermione's not going to be happy about this." Ron said. "She said just earlier this evening that you were trying your luck with going out at night so much. You best be prepared to hear her scold you."

"Yeah." Harry sighed, relieved that Ron had believed him, "Sorry about running in here."

"No I understand, sorry you guys got caught."

"Believe me, no one's more sorryabout this then I am."

* * *

Hermione hurried into Ginny's dormitory. "What happened?" She saw Ginny doing the same as Harry had been doing, rubbing her hair in a towel.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Don't what me. I saw you guys, you were soaking wet. You're lucky my eyesight is better then Ron's. I tried to buy you some time."

Ginny looked down and recounted what Harry and she had done.

"You guys went swimming! At night! Are you crazy?" Hermione asked.

"That's what I said to him but," she closed her eyes as if she was wincing, "I thought it was kind of romantic too."

Hermione shook her head, "You're a prefect though."

"I know and that didn't help matters any. Malfoy found us and brought us to Snape." Hermione gasped. "He gave us a week's detention and then brought us to McGonagall."

"Ginny…" she said kind of disappointed.

"What I…I mean you would have done it if it was Ron."

Hermione grew slightly pink, "That's not the point…you guys got caught!"

"Yeah well we can't change it now, McGonagall warned us that if we were found again my prefect duties would be suspended and Harry's captaining position as well."

"You aren't thinking of doing this again are you?" She asked.

"No! I want to stay a prefect and I _know_ being captain means just about everything to Harry."

Hermione sighed, "You know you're lucky you got off with those punishment."

"I know! That's what I told Harry."

Hermione shook her head, "You too really are meant for each other." She grinned.

Ginny smiled, "Thanks for covering for us."

"You're welcome, you are so lucky Ron didn't see you guys."

"I know…wait…how did you distract him for so long. I mean there's no doubt he thought that us running away from you guys was weird." She gave her an odd look.

Hermione gave her mock confused look, "I don't know, I just distracted him."

Ginny grinned, "How?"

"Goodnight Ginny." Hermione opened the door and left to her dormitory. Ginny stuck her head out the door. "I expect you to tell me tomorrow." All Hermione did was wave and close the door.

* * *

(WELL! Review?)


	8. A Shocking Discovery

**(Finally! I'm sorry to have kept anyone waiting, but I have finally finished writing and typing this chapter. It's not quite how I wanted it to come out, it feels a bit choppy to me. I feel the scenes shift to fast, but I got all the information in that I planned on so...I hope you enjoy this shocking discovery! XD)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – A Shocking Discovery**

Harry and Ron were surprised when they went down to the common room the next morning. Instead of finding Hermione's stern face they found twelve eagerly awaiting ones staring at them. Harry also saw Ginny among the twelve and he smiled. He had to hand it to her; at least she was playing along.

"We didn't realize you'd all be waiting here." Ron said looking around.

Harry walked over to the bulletin board and felt twelve pairs of eyes following him. With his back to them, "Now I wanted to remind you that everyone did good at the tryouts. Only some were better then others. For those who made the team come and see me and Ron after breakfast before classes so we can tell you when the first practice session is." He pinned the piece of paper to the board and he walked back over to Ron.

The players waited and Ron made a hand motion toward the board and they rushed over pushing each other.

**Gryffindor Team**  
_Beaters_  
Jordan Grey  
Ginny Weasley

_Chasers_  
Julia Clark  
Jake Williams  
Emily Xanders

Ron and Harry stood there and watched as the girls who made the team jumped up and down and hugged each other. The boys shook hands congratulating each other. The ones who didn't make the team walked out of the common room; heads hanging not saying a word.

Ginny quickly jumped over to Ron and hugged him. She turned and hugged Harry next and he gave her a quick pat on the back as he looked at Ron. "Thanks you guys." She smiled at them.

"You deserved it." Ron said and then whispered, "You know you were the best."

She just shrugged and he continued, "And I'm sorry that ferret caught you two talking last night. Rotten luck about the detentions."

Her eyes darted to Harry's with an eyebrow raised, "Right well…can't change what happened so…" she cleared her throat, "I think I'm going to go and eat." She said quickly.

"We'll go with you." Harry said and looked at Ron.

"No…I'm going to wait for Hermione…you-you two go." Ron said looking at the girl's staircase.

"We'll wait with you then." Harry offered.

"No no you-you guys need to get to breakfast. Sooner you guys get your detention dates the sooner we can figure out the first practice."

"Oh right…well okay then, see you down there." Harry said.

Ginny gave Ron an odd look and then smirked. "Right." She said realization dawning on her. "Come on Harry." They left and Ron sat on one of the chairs.

He didn't have to wait long until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He stood when he saw Hermione. "Hey," he grinned.

"Hey." She said walking over to him. She smiled as he bent down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Were you waiting for me here to do that?"

"Of course." He grinned again.

She blushed, "You're up early this morning."

"Me and Harry had to pin up the list of new team members."

"Oh right…I forgot after what happened last night." She grinned shyly.

He smiled, "You know…I wish I had been stupid enough to make you that mad years ago. Then I wouldn't have had to wait so long to finally be able to kiss you." He bent down and kissed her again.

"So…did you find out why Harry ran from you last night?" She asked.

"He said he was talking with Ginny and Malfoy caught them. Got a week's detention and everything. Poor guy, you're not going to yell at him are you?"

She smiled as she thought how different Harry's story was from Ginny's. "No actually I'm not going to say a word. He got what was coming to him, I told you he would. At least now he might listen to the rules more."

"Probably not, but still…anyways let's get down to the Great Hall, I'm starving."

"What? You're honestly hungry?"

"Well it's morning, of course I am."

She shook her head, "I'm still full from last night and considering I ate about half as much as you I thought you'd be about to burst."

"What can I say? I need my strength." He smiled and took hold of her hand. She smiled and followed him out.

* * *

As soon as the portrait closed Ginny spoke up. "We need to tell Ron about us."

Harry just stood there in silence for a moment. "What brought that up? We're fine without him knowing."

"I know that, but you know it _would_ be nice to be around you without my brother thinking something weird is going on…" she was silent for a moment as they continued walking. "Besides, something has happened between Ron and Hermione and I want to know what it is." She said determinedly.

"Do you think that's the right reason to tell him though?"

"I don't really care if it is, he'll find out eventually and it would be better if it was one of us who told him."

"That's true…he'll hate me you know that right?"

"No he won't…he'll just have to get used to the idea." She tried to look confident but failed, knowing quite well Ron would be angry. "I'll just tell him when I feel the time is right, okay?"

"Okay." He said as they reached the Great Hall. As soon as Harry and Ginny sat down at the table, Professor McGonagall walked over to them. She handed them two slips of paper and walked back to the high table without uttering a single word.

Harry looked at his slip as Ginny did the same.

"What does yours say?" Ginny asked.

"Thursday, report to Mr. Filch's office. Yours?"

"Friday same thing." They shrugged and began to eat. "At least we can fit in a quidditch practice."

"True." She said.

Five minutes later Ron and Hermione sat down across from them.

"So?" Ron asked.

Harry and Ginny slid their pieces of paper across the table and Ron looked down at them.

"Perfect…you guys just had to talk to each other last night. You know, that's what the common room is for?" Ron said shaking his head.

Ginny gave a small smile to Hermione. "Well we couldn't help it." Hermione let out a snigger.

Harry looked up at Hermione, but all she did was smile. "Don't you have anything to say?" He asked.

"Me? No, you got your punishment for the…_fun_ you had last night." Her smile grew wider.

His eyes widened and he looked at Ginny. She just smiled back at him and patted his leg under the table.

Ron spoke up next before Harry could even give what Hermione said a second thought, "Hey how about first practice Wednesday then?" He brightened considerably still looking at the detention slips.

"Sure that sounds great." Harry said.

They left the hall after breakfast to find the other four players waiting at the staircase.

"First practice is Wednesday…what time Harry?" Ron asked.

"How about after dinner?"

The players shook their heads excitedly.

"Alright then, Wednesday after dinner." Ron said and they left up the staircase leaving the players talking behind them.

Ron was first to bid goodbye to Ginny as he entered the classroom. Ginny ran her hand along Harry's arm when Ron was gone and she left smiling. Harry turned to Hermione who was smiling as well. "What did she tell you?" He whispered.

"Everything." She shrugged and walked inside.

* * *

Wednesday came faster then any of them expected. What with the unwanted homework load dumped on them and Ginny's constant questioning of Hermione about Ron.

Ginny sat by Hermione during dinner and asked her yet again, "Come on Hermione, something happened. I can tell, plus I told you…well you know what."

"You told her what?" Harry and Ron asked together. Harry gave Ginny a questioning look.

"Nothing." Ginny said innocently, "Come on, tell me!"

"Tell you what," Hermione said smiling, her eyebrows raised, "You tell Ron what you told me and I'll tell you."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "What! That's not fair!"

Hermione shrugged and smiled.

"Tell me what?" Ron said looking from one girl to the other.

Ginny eyed Hermione as she stared back at her. "_Fine_…Harry and I are going out."

"WHAT!" Ron said looking at Harry and Hermione's eyes widened. She hadn't expected Ginny to actually say anything.

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and started to cough, "Th-That's what you call the right time!" He said, as he turned red.

"It's true!" Ron said loudly.

Harry didn't say anything.

"Come on now! You _have_ to tell me!" Ginny said not paying the boys any attention.

"Fine, Ron and I kissed last night." She said more bravely then she felt at the moment.

"Hermione!" Ron said disbelievingly.

"Really! Oh my God, that's great." She smiled, not paying Ron's surprise look any mind. "It's about time you two did." She grinned.

Dinner ended and Hermione walked down to the quidditch field with the others, a book in her hands.

Harry and Ginny walked into the locker rooms, but Hermione pulled Ron aside.

"Listen I'm sorry. But she told you about Harry, so I _had_ to tell her."

"But why right now? I mean it just happened a few days ago." He said looking at her.

"I know, but I want her and Harry to know. I mean now we don't have to hide it." "You could have at least told me you wanted to tell her." He said.

"Well I didn't actually think she would tell you about her and Harry."

"Yeah and how long have you known about that? I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"It wasn't something for me to tell you about. That was up to her and Harry. I'm sorry."

He shook his head and sighed. "It's okay…I'm just not sure I like the idea of them together."

"It doesn't matter it's already done." She said, "Listen I'm going to sit in the stands for awhile. If practice runs too incredibly long you'll find me in the common room."

"Okay."

She stood closer to him, "I am sorry. But trust me, it's better that they know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled as he watched her walk toward the stands.

After a moment, Harry realized Ron must be talking to Hermione so he thought he would do the same with Ginny. "Hey what was that back there?"

"You heard Hermione, that was the only way I could find out about her and Ron."

"Yeah but that wasn't what I would call the perfect moment to do so."

"It doesn't matter now, he knows…we can't change that."

"I know. You just didn't exactly tell him the way I thought you would…just promise me if we ever have to tell him something, let me do it." He said.

Ron walked into the changing room and looked at the two of them. They all stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. "So?"

"So what?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"How long have you guys been going out?" He asked uneasily.

Ginny looked at Harry and he cleared his throat, "Since tryouts."

Ron just looked at them, "Well…alright." Harry and Ron went to change as Ginny did the same.

* * *

The team marched out onto the field, brooms on their shoulders. They stopped in the middle of the pitch and Harry and Ron turned to face them. "Alright, I'm not going to waste my breath so let's make this short. You guys know why Ron and I picked you. You were by far the best players and that means you know what you're doing out there. We have yet to see how you play together though. So this is what we are doing tonight." Harry said.

"Mount your brooms." Ron said and kicked open the trunk. "Bludgers out! Beater's up!" Ron flew up with Ginny and Jordan and flew to the goal posts.

"Alright Jordan and Ginny block the chasers as they sped down the pitch! Still protect them though and aim the bludgers for one of the goal post. Yell which one you are aiming for so that you don't hit Ron!" He yelled up to them. "Chasers, when they block your way you pass to the person farthest from you. I want to see how far and fast you guys really are." He grinned at them. "Feel free to change it up and you'll have to try your best getting the quaffle by Ron. But you'll know you can get it by anyone if you get it past him. Now get up there."

They rose into the air, "Ready?" He yelled and they shook their heads as one. He flung the quaffle into the air and they sped after it. Harry grabbed the snitch and held it. He opened his palm and examined it. Hopefully he hadn't lost his touch. He watched as wings shot out of the sides and it zoomed up to hover in from of him. The next second it disappeared from view and he was up in the air with his new team, the wind whipping back his hair.

* * *

Only when the sun completely disappeared from view and the warmth from the sun's rays dissipated did Harry and Ron touch back down. Harry had long ago placed the snitch back in the trunk after his fourth capture and the sun had started to lower in the sky. That's all he needed was Madam Hooch angry with him for loosing it. Ron had only missed five goals and they were grinning like fools when Ron called the other players down.

The team touched down, they were all breathless but they too were smiling. They knew they had done well and they stood quietly waiting for Harry or Ron to speak.

"Wow." Ron said grinning even bigger.

"Impressive, _very_ impressive. You guys play together like you can read each other's minds. I-we…" he just smiled. "Saturday ten o'clock. We learn a few plays and...fantastic job tonight!"

"I see we picked the right players." Ron grinned. "Alright everyone, get changed and get back up to the castle."

They walked back to the locker rooms and Harry watched them. They were some of the best players he'd seen and that included last year's team. They all had good skills and brooms to boot. He scanned their shoulders, but his face fell.

"Jake, Ginny come back here!" He yelled after them. Ron faced him and gave him a questioning look. Harry tapped his broom and pointed. Ron looked at them and nodded. At least Harry thought they all had good brooms.

"Yeah Harry?" Ginny asked.

"We have to get you guys new brooms. You guys did so great out there I didn't realize what you guys were riding. We can't play with you guys on these." Harry said taking hold of their brooms. Ginny was riding a battered old Shooting Star and Jake had a Twigger 90.

"I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall for new ones."

"But my dad bought me this when I was young." Jake protested. "Why do we need new brooms anyways, you just said we were great."

"You were, but Slytherin will blow you two out of the water on their Nimbus 2001. We can't have you riding on these rickety old brooms. And I'm not saying you have to throw your Twigger away, but I need you at your fastest on the field."

Jake looked down and nodded, "Okay."

"Good and you two will come with me when I ask."

They shook their heads and Jake left.

"Do you actually think McGonagall will get us two new brooms?" Ginny asked doubtfully.

"We can only hope." Harry said.

Ron stood there again looking at them.

"Are you mad at us?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"No…it's just _weird_. I mean you're my best friend Harry and you're with my sister."

"I like her…I can't help how I feel." He said turning red and Ginny smiled at him.

Ron nodded his head, "I know how you feel." He said as he looked up at the stands to find Hermione still sitting there. With that they headed back to the locker rooms.

* * *

As Harry pulled a clean shirt over his head Ron spoke up, "I saw Hermione still in the stands. I'm going to go meet her." He said with a slight tinge to his cheeks.

Harry didn't notice though, "Alright."

Ron left back through the door leading to the field and met her in the stands.

"Hey, I'm surprised to see you still here." Ron said.

"I was actually watching you guys play out there, they were really good." She said impressed.

"I know, I think Gryffindor will have the upper hand this year." He grinned. "You know you could always come up and fly after we're done practicing."

She shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Flying isn't exactly my strongest skill." She said looking at the field.

"But that's why practice makes perfect." He grinned, but he left the subject at that. "Let's get back to the common room, I'm exhausted."

* * *

Harry's detention came too quick for his liking. His homework had now piled up because of last night's practice and his only soothing thought was that he would at least get it done tomorrow. So as he left the common room he grumbled to himself as he now wondered what Filch was going to make him do.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even seen Mrs. Norris crossing his path and he stumbled over her onto the cold stone floor. "Stupid cat!" He said angrily as he pushed himself up to his feet.

As soon as he uttered those two words, it was as if Filch could sense it and the next moment he was standing in front of Harry out of breath. "What was that Potter! Trying to kick my cat were you?" He growled.

"No, I just didn't see her." Harry said trying to keep his temper.

"Well I think something special for your detention then." A slimy smile appeared on his face. "I think cleaning all the bathrooms are in order." He smiled sadistically, "Without magic!"

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning when Filch finally let him go. "Since you only finished six floors, you'll continue this next time." His grungy yellow teeth showing through his grin.

Harry walked straight to the common room and up to his dormitory. He quickly changed, not wanting to sleep in his other clothes and fell onto his bed. He fell asleep so fast he didn't even take off his glasses or close his hangings.

It only felt as if he had been sleeping for a minute though when Ron was shaking him awake.

"Come on, class in half an hour."

Harry got up and walked down with Ron to the Great Hall. He sat down and placed his head in his arms. Hermione and Ginny soon joined them.

"You look horrible." Hermione exclaimed.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Aw." Ginny grinned and rubbed his back. "What did Filch make you do?"

"Every bathroom in the entire castle. I only finished six floors. He wouldn't let me leave until every crevice had been cleaned. I already know what my next detention will be." He sighed.

"Wow…can't wait till mine then." She said sarcastically and frowned.

"Oh…" Harry looked up sleepily at Ginny, "We are meeting Professor McGonagall today. Could you go and tell Jake to be outside her class before lunch."

"Of course." She got up and left to find Jake. Harry only managed a piece of toast before it was time for their first class.

* * *

Harry waited outside Professor McGonagall's classroom for Ginny and Jake. He finally saw them walking toward him just as the door opened and her class filed out.

"Alright come on." They went inside and found Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk grading what Harry could only assume was a recent test. "Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?" She asked looking up. Her eyes strayed to Ginny and then to Jake.

"We have a request. Ginny is one of the new beaters this year and Jake is one of the chasers." She nodded her head, "Well they're flying on ancient brooms and I need these two at their fastest. They are two of the best players out there and Gryffindor can't afford them to miss a pass or bludger because the brooms they are flying. I need permission to order two new ones."

Professor McGonagall sat there and looked at him a moment. "I'm sorry Potter, two brooms are out of the question. You can order one and decide who it goes too."

"But Professor, I really need two. They both will need-"

She cut him short, "Sorry Potter. One broom, you decide. Now get to the Great Hall for lunch."

Harry looked down, "Thank you Professor." They left the classroom and stood in the hall.

"It's okay Harry, I can stick with my Twigger. Ginny can have the new broom." Jake offered.

"No I can't have you falling behind the other chasers. You have the best aim out of all of them and you'll have to be quick to get it past Slytherin's keeper. You get the broom. I'll probably order a 2001 as well so you can match their speed. Now get on down to lunch."

Jake nodded, "Okay." With that he left somewhat disappointed.

"He's an odd fellow. You'd expect he'd want a new broom." Ginny said.

Harry turned to her, "You do understand right? You did a great job on that old Shooting Star and I'd love to see you on a faster broom, but I need my chaser's as fast as Slytherins."

"No I understand," she shrugged, "Maybe next year." She smiled somewhat sadly.

Harry looked down at her and just put his arm around her waist. "Yeah…maybe next year."

* * *

It was now Ginny's turn to serve her first detention and images sprang into her mind of what Filch would have her do. But none of them came close to what he told her. "Polishing all the pictures frames should keep you busy…that'll teach you to wander around at night." Four hours later, her hands smelling of lemons she was finally allowed to go. She had only finished up to the third floor and she glared up at the hundreds above her. "I hate cleaning."

She set off to the common room when she heard someone talking off to her right. She was on the fourth floor and her mind sped through names of prefects who were to be patrolling this corridor. She inched closer to the voice and stopped outside an empty classroom. She peered through the crack in the door and found the familiar outline of Malfoy. She could see no one with him though. _He's not supposed to be here. His patrol is on the second floor._ She strained to hear what was being said as Malfoy whispered.

"I did everything you asked me to do. The owls finally came back with a reply."

"What did they say?" A hoarse voice spoke, but it sounded weak.

"They said everything will be taken care of. You don't have to worry." Malfoy turned somewhat and she caught a glimpse of something in his hand. He was holding what looked like a mirror.

The moonlight glinted off of it as the other voice continued. "Good…good."

"I'll contact you soon, it won't be long now." Malfoy shifted once again and Ginny saw who was reflected in the mirror.

Ginny's eyes widened and she hurriedly moved away from the door. She quietly went back up the stairs and only when she reached the flight above did she fly up the rest of the them two at a time. She ran to the portrait and gave the password breathlessly. She rushed inside to find Ron, Hermione, and Harry still doing their homework. They turned to look at her.

"Hey Ginny, so what did Filch have you do?" Ron asked smirking.

"Not…now!" She said as she clutched the stitch in her side.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry crossed to her side.

"I saw Malfoy…he-he," she breathed.

"He was what?" Harry asked. He led her to a chair and she sat down.

"He was talking…to," she paused again to catch her breath.

"Come on spill it!" Ron and Hermione said.

"His-his father!"

* * *

(Review please! Did you like it or did it suck? Honest opinions please!) 


	9. Asking for Help

**(I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post. I've just been busy reading and I kind of got stuck on what to do for this chapter. But I hope it all paid off and I hope you all like it!)****

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Asking for Help**

Their mouths dropped open and their eyes widened. They just stared at her. "Wha-What do you mean his father?" Ron said in disbelief.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? He was talking to his father!" Ginny said in exasperation.

"How could he be talking to his father though?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really know what it was, but Malfoy was holding something like a mirror. He turned and I saw his dad." Ginny said quickly.

"A mirror, did you say?" Harry asked slowly.

She shook her head. "That's what it looked like at least."

Harry turned and looked at the boy's staircase. He was silent for a moment as Ginny, Ron and Hermione watched him.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked.

He left without a word and walked up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Harry!" Hermione called after him.

"Forget about it, what did Malfoy say to his dad?" Ron asked, ushering Ginny on.

She closed her eyes trying to recall everything. "Well he said he'd done everything his father asked him to do. Then he said that he didn't have to worry, that everything would be taken care of. Then he said it wouldn't be long; that's when I saw who he was talking to."

Her eyes opened as Harry came back downstairs, a piece of folded cloth in his hand. He walked over to Ginny and handed it to her. She looked at it with a questioning look.

"The object Malfoy was holding…did it look like this?" He asked.

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Harry. She took the object and unfolded the cloth and a mirror lay in her lap. She quickly looked back at Harry. "Yes! It looked exactly like this! What is it?" She asked examining it.

Ron and Hermione crossed to Ginny's side and looked at it as well.

"It's a two-way mirror. Whoever has the other, you can contact them anytime." He said.

"Who gave it to you?" Hermione asked.

"I've…I've just had it." He said quietly.

"Well who has the other?" Ron asked.

"No one." He said sadly.

Ginny watched as he took it from her lap and wrapped it back up.

"Well how did Malfoy's dad get one?" Ron asked, "I mean shouldn't they have taken all those kinds of things away from him?"

"I don't know, maybe he was able to pull some strings before he arrived in Azkaban. I mean surely he still has resources at his disposal." Hermione stated. "Perhaps he was allowed to keep it because they knew Draco had the other, so they didn't see any harm in it." She shrugged.

"Are they crazy?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "He's the son of a captured Death Eater. I mean hello, of course they would plan something."

"We have to figure out what it is." Harry said.

"It'll have to be soon too, Draco said it wouldn't be long. And from what I could see his dad wasn't looking to great, he sounded pretty weak too."

"Good, that murdering git deserves to be in there." Ron said earnestly.

They sat there in silence thinking of what to do, when Hermione spoke, "We should go to Dumbledore, he should know something is happening." They shook their heads in agreement and were silent once again.

Ron jumped up a few minutes later, "I have a better idea…Dobby!"

They all looked at him as if he was insane. "What?" They said together.

"Dobby! Me and Hermione met him in the kitchens last week; we could ask him to spy on Malfoy for us. I mean he should know how to get around their common room, he cleans it doesn't he?"

Hermione looked at him skeptically, "I don't know about that? What if he was caught?"

"That wouldn't matter, he could just say he was cleaning up or something, plus house elves are supposed to be really good at not being seen; it should work!" He said as if it was the perfect plan. "Harry you can ask him! He thinks you're the greatest living person on the planet; he'll do anything for you. Plus he was wanting to see you anyways and now you have an excuse."

Harry shook his head, "That's a good idea…I mean what have we got to lose?"

Hermione and Ginny looked between the boys, uncertainty etched on their faces.

* * *

So the next day they didn't waste time going to the kitchens. They awoke much earlier then they normally would have on a Saturday and went straight to Dobby. As Ginny stood in awe of all the house-elves hurrying about cooking breakfast, Harry looked around for Dobby.

He wasn't very difficult to spot either, he now dawned a pair of red and browns striped socks, a mustard colored tea cozy which he must have bought with some of his wages and neon green shorts. Harry shook his head then smiled, "Hey Dobby!"

Dobby turned around and his face immediately broke out in the biggest smile. He bounded over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his middle. "Harry Potter! I'm so pleased to see you sir _and_ your friends have come to see Dobby again too." Dobby looked at Ginny with an inquisitive look. "Miss? Harry Potter has brought a new friend for Dobby to meet! Harry Potter must be very popular." Dobby smiled at Ginny.

"He is with me." She smiled back at Dobby. "I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. Harry has told me so much about you."

Dobby started to shake with excitement, "Harry Potter has talked about Dobby! Oh Harry Potter, you are very kind. Dobby has missed you sir, Dobby is glad you have come to see him again."

"Oh it's nothing Dobby." Harry smiled back at him, "We've actually come to ask you if you would help us with something."

"Oh Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter."

"Well you see Ginny here has overheard Draco Malfoy talking to his dad. He's not allowed to and we think he's up to something." Harry paused choosing his words carefully as Dobby watched him. "We wanted to ask if you would help keep…an eye on him for us. Tell us if he talks to his dad anymore."

Dobby spoke in a frightened manner, "Dobby-Dobby doesn't know if he can do this sir! The Malfoy's were my family…I can't be going against them." Dobby said looking around with terrified eyes.

"But they aren't your family anymore. They were horrible to you; anyways you wouldn't have to actually talk to Draco. Stay hidden and just…listen to what he's saying." Harry said hopefully. "Dobby, we really need your help, you're the only one that can do this for us."

Dobby squirmed about but looked intently at Harry and then to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Dobby is the only one that can help Harry Potter sir?"

"Oh yes Dobby! Please?" Hermione added hurriedly.

"We can't do it without you." Ron spoke up.

Dobby looked around, "Dobby will do it then sir…for Harry Potter sake. Dobby would do anything for you sir." He said smiling nervously.

"Thank you Dobby!" Harry said. "You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to buy you a brand new tie."

Dobby's nervousness disappeared at the mention of clothes. "Really sir! Thank you, Dobby will try his hardest to find out something." He smiled.

"Well Dobby, we really should be going." Ron said, "We'll see you soon."

"Bye Dobby and thank you so much for helping us out. We really appreciate it." Harry said, "The next time I see you I'll have your tie ready." He smiled as they all left the kitchens to go to breakfast.

* * *

Feeling satisfied that Dobby would help; it felt as if an enormous weight had been taken off their shoulders. But as the sunny days of September slipped away into the chill filled air of mid-October, they began to grow worried at the lack of any new information. While they had asked Dobby to help, they didn't ignore Malfoy either. As Harry and Ginny served the rest of their detentions they always found an excuse to go and check the room Ginny had found Draco in, but with no luck. This lack of information was unnerving them.

As they sat at dinner Ron broached the topic, "Maybe they just called everything off. I mean surely Dobby would have heard something by now!" He said in a whisper.

"Oh come on Ron. You don't believe that. There is no way Malfoy is going to let his dad rot in Azkaban." Ginny said and they continued to eat in silence for few more minutes when Ginny's eyes suddenly widened. "That's it!"

"What?" Asked Harry and Hermione together.

"They're going to break out!" Ginny said.

"Who!" Ron asked.

"I'll bet you anything that Malfoy's dad is planning to break out and probably with the rest of those Death Eaters as well. I mean it fits doesn't it? Some people wrote back to Malfoy that everything would be taken care of and that it'll happen soon."

"There's no way they could break out. They'd be caught." Ron said.

"Not necessarily, if they go into hiding with Voldemort they'd be fine. No one has found _him_ so they'd be perfectly safe. They never caught those other Death Eaters when they escaped last year either." Chimed in Harry.

"We should still wait to see what Dobby has to say. I mean, it's a good theory Ginny, but we have to be sure of what's happening. We can't go making accusations as big as this one and expect Dumbledore to just believe us. We'll go to him when Dobby has found something out." Hermione said rationally.

Ginny looked crestfallen, "Okay…I still think that's what it is though. I mean that's what I would plan if our dad was ever thrown into Azkaban."

Ron nodded, "Yeah…so we'll go to Dumbledore at the first sign of anything fishy then. We have nothing to worry about." He smiled as if the problem was solved.

* * *

They left the Great Hall for Gryffindor tower, but as they walked inside the common room practically everyone was crowded around the notice board. Ron, easily one of the tallest people in the room, looked over some third year's heads. "Alright! First Hogsmeade visit, the 31st."

Harry smiled, "Good, we can go send in the order form for Jake's new broom. We should get it before the first match." He said happily.

"About time too, ever since you spotted his crummy broom it's the only thing I've been able to concentrate on. It's so incredibly slow compared to Julia and Emily's. You're ordering a Nimbus 2001 right?" Ron said.

"Yep, if McGonagall is only letting us get one broom then it's going to be a good one." They smiled.

* * *

As the end of October and the impending Hogwarts visit drew nearer, quidditch practices became more intense. Not only did Harry and Ron increase the practices to five times a week, but they also worked the new players harder then ever before.

"We're only doing this because we're up against Slytherin first. We beat them and practices won't be as often. If we don't…well trust me if we don't beat them, practices will be twice as exhausting as this one." Harry said in a mock cheerful voice and dismissed his players. After they had changed, Ron left to meet with Hermione and Harry and Ginny walked back up to the castle. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked. She loved how he never hesitated to do so anymore, but she couldn't help but smile every time she felt his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You tired?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm exhausted. I don't ever remember being this tired when I was seeker."

"That's the perk of being one though, you don't get tired as quickly as all the other players." He smiled.

"You know the players have been talking about you and Ron." He looked at her, "They keep referring to your first speech at tryouts, how you said you weren't like Oliver."

"I'm not. I just want to win." He shrugged.

"That sounds like Oliver to me." She grinned at him.

"Well maybe I picked up a few habits of his, but I was serious about decreasing the amount of practices after the first match. I just want to make sure we beat Slytherin is all."

"I know what you mean." She said tiredly.

"You know you should go check out the prefect's bathroom. You could take a relaxing bath or something; it has tons of soaps and stuff. I'd bet it would make you feel better."

"You know I might just do that," she said quietly.

* * *

"I like you coming to practices," Ron smiled at Hermione as he climbed the stands. "I think you're my good luck charm."

"Yeah well, what can I say I like watching you guys play. They're all getting better…especially you." She smiled and kissed him as he drew level with her.

"Mmmm, you know we don't have to be inside yet for a while. Come for a ride with me."

"No that's okay. I'll watch if you want to keep flying." She offered.

"It's not the same, come on it's a nice night for it." He grabbed her hand and led her toward the locker rooms. "Besides I haven't seen you on a broom since we were in our first year."

They entered the locker rooms, Ron grabbed his broom and they went back outside. He mounted it and held out his hand. She took it and got in front of him. He pushed off of the ground and they rose into the air. Hermione gripped the broom as she slid back against him. "Don't worry." He said. "I'm not." She put her hands over his as they flew higher. As they circled the pitch she loosened her grip and leaned back against him. The wind blew back her hair as she looked into the sky to find stars appearing all around her.

"You're right, this is nice up here. I can see why you like to play."

"Well playing isn't quiet this relaxing." He smiled and took a hand off the broom to sweep her hair to one side. He leaned his head down and she felt his breath on her neck. She smiled as he kissed it and she leaned her head to the side so he would have better access.

"Here hold the broom for a minute." He took his hands away. "Move one of your legs over the side." He held her around the middle as she did so and he turned her around so she was sitting facing him. She moved her leg back over to balance herself.

"That's better." She grinned and kissed him.

"Mmhmm." He deepened the kiss as she slid still closer to him. She ran a hand through his hair and she smiled at how soft it was. They pulled back to breath and he saw her smile.

"What?" He asked.

"You hair is really soft." She laughed as she ran her hand through it again.

"Really?" He rubbed his hand all over making it stick up in odd places.

"Yeah." She smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Ginny went upstairs and retrieved her nightclothes. She kissed Harry goodbye and left for the prefect's bathroom. As she entered, her mouth dropped open at the mere size of it. She placed her clothes by the side of the bathtub and turned the water on to fill the swimming pool sized tub. She tested some of the nozzles to see what they were. She smiled as every smell imaginable came out. There was raspberry, orange, lemon, strawberry, vanilla, and she could have sworn one even smelled like pine trees…although she couldn't think of anyone who would enjoy that. She settled on a mix of raspberry and strawberry and discarded her cloths. She stepped into the tub and did a couple of laps and then settled herself into a corner. She propped her arms up on the side and closed her eyes and inhaled the fruity scent. She hoped Harry would like it and smiled as a picture of him came to mind.

* * *

"Perhaps…we…should…get…back," Hermione said in between kisses.

"Suppose…you're…right." They separated so that they could breath and looked into each other's eyes. Ron leaned forward so that they flew back down to the ground. Hermione got off first as she smiled at him.

"You were right, flying was a good idea for tonight."

"I know, see you should listen to me more often." Ron put his broom back in his locker and they walked back to the castle hand in hand.

* * *

Harry sat on the couch in front of the fire watching the dancing flames as his thumb moved over a folded piece of cloth. He looked down at it, still moving his finger over the worn fabric. He unwrapped it and looked into the mirror, but only saw his reflection. "Sirius." He said quietly, but nothing happened. He sighed, a sad expression on his face.

"I feel so much better." Harry hurriedly wrapped the mirror back up and stuffed it under his leg. He breathed and smiled.

"Yeah?" He asked as Ginny came around the side of the couch and sat next to him.

"I'm glad you mentioned that bathroom. I've decided that that is my new favorite place to be." She smiled and scooted over. She lay down with her head in his lap.

"This looks familiar." He smiled down at her.

"Your lap is pretty comfortable, I must admit."

"What's that smell?" He asked looking around.

"You like it?" She smiled.

"Yeah, it smells good."

"Raspberry and strawberry. You weren't kidding when you said that bathroom has just about everything." She reached her hand up over her head and patted the side of his leg. She stopped as she felt the piece of fabric and she looked at Harry to find his eyes closed.

"Harry." She pulled the mirror out from under him and looked at it. "When did he give this to you?" She asked quietly.

"Who?"

"Come on Harry."

His jaw clenched, "Last Christmas when we were at his house."

She looked at him. "Why…why are you looking at it?"

He shrugged, "I just do sometimes. I know it's stupid and I know I won't see him…ever, but it's the last thing he gave to me."

"That's not stupid Harry…" she was silent for a while. "I'm sorry you lost him." She said in a whisper.

"Not as sorry as I am." He said hoarsely.

She looked at him and saw his eyes watering and he looked away. She lifted herself off him and slowly turned his head back toward her. She kissed him slowly, placing her hand at the nape of his neck.

* * *

As Ron and Hermione stood outside the Fat Lady's portrait they stared at her sleeping form.

"You know, she's kind of useless. It's awfully early to be asleep." Ron said quietly.

"I know. I mean we weren't outside that long." Hermione said back. "She yelled the password and the Fat Lady awoke with a start.

"There's no need to yell!" She said angrily and swung open.

Ron laughed, "Then stay awake and do your job."

Ron and Hermione stepped through and they looked about the common room. Ron's eyes landed on Harry and Ginny. He groaned, "I don't need to see that." He said and Ginny leaned back from Harry as he looked away again.

"Who said you had to watch?" She said coolly. She fell back down and placed her head on his lap as they walked over. She lifted her hand over her head again and placed it lazily on leg.

"So where have you two been?" Harry asked and he laid his arm across her stomach.

"Flying." Ron said simply and sat down in one of the chairs as Hermione sat on the arm of it.

"I'm sure." Ginny said with a smirk.

"I know I'm sure." Hermione said with a smile and slid off the arm and sat in Ron's lap. Ron looked surprised for one brief moment and then wrapped his arm around her with a smile.

* * *

(Review are appreciated! XD)


	10. A Trail!

**(I'm so sorry once again to have taken so long to put up this new chapter! I have been busy getting ready to move back down to Florida and haven't had much time to type. That being said it will take even LONGER to post the next chapter, which is written but I can't type because I'm moving next Sunday. Once in Florida I have to fix the computer down there cause it has tons of viruses, so it may be a while till you next hear from me. I will not forget about this story though and will try my hardest to post back as quick as I can.**

**Now I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's mainly a lot of fluff but it sets up something for the next chapter. XD)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 – A Trial!

The day of the Hogsmeade visit was finally upon them. Harry groaned as he turned over in his bed. He had been having the most wonderful dream. What had woken him? He felt something prod the back of his head and he flew up into a sitting position. "What the-?" He looked the length of his bed but saw nothing. He opened his hangings and groped for his glasses on the nightstand. He squinted through the semi-darkness, which to Harry seemed terribly bright. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the smiling face of Dobby.

"Good morning Harry Potter."

"Dobby…why did you poke me? I was having a good dream for once."

"Dobby is sorry sir, but Dobby has something to tell Harry Potter."

Harry scrambled out of his bed and crouched beside Dobby so that they were eye to eye. "Did you find out anything?"

"Well Dobby was cleaning the Slytherin common room this morning and happened upon young Mr. Malfoy talking to his friends." He hesitated.

"And!" Harry ushered him on, "Go on you can tell me."

"Dob-Dobby can't sir…Dobby can't…his former master."

"No no no, yes you can Dobby. You're not bound to them anymore, please Dobby you must tell me."

Dobby started to shake, "He-He said that some kind of trial was scheduled for Mr. Malfoy…that it should be set soon." He closed his eyes and shook even more; he rushed to Harry's nightstand and banged his head against the drawers.

"No Dobby don't!" Harry hissed and pulled him away from the drawers. "What trial…did he say anything else?"

"Harry?" Harry turned to find Ron's head poking out of his hangings, his eyes closed. "What is it?" Ron mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry Ron, its just Dobby."

"Dobby?" He opened his eyes and he stared at Dobby for a moment. His eyes widened, "Dobby!" He scrambled out of bed just as Harry had, "Did he find out something?" He crouched beside Harry.

"He said Mr. Malfoy is going to get some kind of trial."

"A trial!" He cursed, "That means we he's not doing anything illegal…we can't let him have a trial; Hermione's right, he's bound to have people under his power still. He'll get out."

"We can't do anything about it though…I mean if he gets a trial it's up to the people on the Wizengamot."

All the while Dobby was reaching his hand toward Harry's book on the nightstand. Harry didn't even glance at him but grabbed his hand. Ron turned to Dobby, "Did you find out anything else?"

"No sir…but-but." He hesitated again.

"What?" Harry and Ron said together.

"Dobby was caught sir. Young Mr. Malfoy heard me when I dropped a book. He yelled and kicked me out." He turned around to show the massive bandage on the back of his head.

"Did…did he know we sent you?" Harry asked nervously.

"I don't know sir, but I've never seen him like that. It was as if young Mr. Malfoy were expecting someone to listen in on him."

Harry and Ron sighed, "Well thanks Dobby, at least this won't come as a shock when we read about it in the Daily Prophet." Ron said as Harry walked to his trunk.

"Listen Dobby, since we get to go to Hogsmeade today I'll get you a new tie…but here." He handed Dobby one of his red and gold striped Gryffindor ties. "You deserve this, I know it's not new but I consider you a Gryffindor like us, so you need one."

Dobby broke out in a huge smile and his eyes started to water. "Really Harry Potter?" He hesitantly took the tie from Harry and placed it around his neck. "Thank you sir." He once again hugged him about the middle and bounded out of the room.

Once the door of the dormitory closed, Ron spoke first, "Do you suppose we should wake the girls up?"

"How? We can't get up the staircase."

Ron shrugged, "We'll have to do it the old fashioned way then." He grinned.

* * *

"Hermione! Ginny! Wake up! We need to talk to you!" Ron yelled as loud as he could up the girl's staircase.

They heard yelling from a couple of girls.

"Shut up!"

"Who is that?"

"Go away, we're sleeping!"

"Hermione! Ginny! Get downstairs so your idiot boyfriends will be quiet!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "I think they'll get the message." Ron smiled.

"She's going to yell at you…you know that right?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Yeah well…we'll see." He smirked knowingly.

Ron and Harry finally heard footsteps descending the staircase. Ginny came into view rubbing her eyes and Hermione was tying her dressing gown closed.

It was then that Ginny spotted Harry and walked over to him. She smacked his shoulder looking wide-awake, "What's the big idea waking us up at the crack of dawn…on a Saturday!"

His eyes widened in surprise, "I'm sorry, but Ron and I just felt we had to tell you-"

"What is it?" Hermione chimed in.

Ginny's eyes flashed in Ron's direction, "Dobby came to see us a few minutes ago." Ron said quickly.

"Really!" Hermione said eagerly, "And?"

"He told us he had overheard Malfoy talking to his friends. I assume he meant Crabbe and Goyle. Anyways he told them that his dad was going to get a trial and that it's almost set up." Harry said hopelessly.

"A trial?" Ginny asked, her eyes now quite normal.

"That's great!" Hermione said.

They all stared at her. "And how is that great?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Dumbledore is on the Wizengamot! He'll have a role in deciding if Mr. Malfoy goes free. I highly doubt he'll let him go and I'm almost positive all the other members of the Wizengamot will feel the same. I mean he's a known Death Eater and no one is in a huge rush to let one go."

"We never thought of that." Harry said looking down in disbelief. "How could we forget about Dumbledore?"

"It doesn't matter, I don't think we have to worry." Ginny said as brightly as she could at six in the morning.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say that, there is always a chance that Mr. Malfoy will go free. What if he already has half of the Wizengamot under his control or worse? What if Voldemort has them under his control?"

"Well you're a bright little ray of sunshine aren't you?" Ginny said yawning. "I don't think there is anything to worry about, so if you don't mind I'm going back to bed for a few more hours." Hermione sighed as Ginny went back upstairs.

"She doesn't do well in the mornings does she?" Harry asked.

"I heard that!" Ginny yelled down the stairs.

Hermione whispered, "You do understand what I'm saying, I'm sure Dumbledore won't let him go…but we can't be sure."

Ron and Harry shook their heads in agreement. They walked over to the couch and sat down. "I think Ginny's right though…we can't do anything about the trial so we don't have to worry. Dumbledore will take care of it." Harry said.

"I guess." Hermione said.

They sat talking about what they were going to do in Hogsmeade until breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast they headed out of the Great Hall and onto the breezy grounds. As they passed the stone gargoyles perched on top of the gates they heard the distinct drawl of Malfoy behind them.

"It's sickening isn't it? A mudblood with a pureblood. Can you imagine anything more foul and disgusting? Eh, he's even touching her."

Ron had pulled Hermione closer to him to keep himself from doing something stupid to Malfoy. "Just ignore him." Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Be careful Weasley, mudblood filth doesn't come off easily." Malfoy said louder.

Ron couldn't take it. "Yeah Malfoy!" He said as he turned around to face him, "How would you know, have you assisted your lousy father in any of his attacks? You know, father and son bonding. I mean I know you haven't recently…given the current circumstances."

Draco's eyes flashed, "You'll be sorry you said that soon."

"Oh I'm sure I will…so when is your father's trial? How many people did he have to bribe to get one?" Ron said nastily as Hermione pulled him around and tried to make him walk. His head was still turned toward Malfoy though.

"You weren't supposed to say anything." She hissed at him.

Draco was left momentarily speechless and then he took out his wand in comprehension. "I'll teach you to send someone to spy on me!" He said in rage, but before he could get out another word, he was lifted off the ground.

"Now ya wouldn' be tryin' ter curse no one now would ya Malfoy?" Hagrid growled.

Draco shot daggers at Hagrid, "No!" He said viciously.

"I don't like yer tone or the fac' that yer tryin' to pick fights. Come with me…you two also!" He pointed at Crabbe and Goyle with his other hand. As they walked back to the castle Hagrid turn his head back at Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny and winked at them.

* * *

"You two go ahead I have to talk to Ron…alone." Hermione said not taking her eyes from Ron's.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shook their heads. "Sure we'll uh…be at the post office. I have to send Jake's broom order in anyways." Harry said.

Ginny pulled him along, "Don't look back, it could get nasty." She whispered to him as they left.

"Poor guy." Harry whispered back.

Once Harry and Ginny were out of earshot Hermione rounded on Ron, "Why?" She asked too passively for Ron's liking.

"Why what?" He asked hesitantly.

"_Why_ do you let him get to you? He wasn't even insulting you."

"Yeah but he was insulting _you_. That's worse then anything he can say to me."

She smiled, "I _know_ it bothers you when he calls me a mudblood, but you can't attack him every time he calls me a name."

"I didn't attack him."

"Not physically, but you did verbally."

"So? I didn't hurt him." He said vaguely.

"Yeah? Why did he pull his wand on you then?" She crossed her arms.

"I don't know…maybe cause he's a prat." He shrugged.

"Ron," she sighed. "Okay-listen-to-me." She said slowly. "As much as I hate to admit it, one thing Malfoy is good at is dueling. You _can't_ keep giving him reasons to curse you." She stepped closer to him and put her arms around him. "His dad probably taught him things…I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"You don't think I can take him?" He asked in a disappointed tone.

"I didn't say that, I actually think you could be a pretty formidable match against him…it's just he probably knows curses that you don't or curses that you would refuse to use. Just promise me that you won't purposely provoke him into doing anything."

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "Okay…I promise not to try and provoke him." He said in an airy tone.

"Oh that sounded convincing…but I'll take it anyways. Now come on, let's get to the post office." She moved to pull away but he held her against him.

"Whoa…you do know why I get mad at him though right?" He asked.

"Because you're the greatest boyfriend someone could ask for." She said smiling.

"Well of course." He grinned, "But that's not the only reason. I just…Malfoy would love to hurt you in anyway possible. Him calling you names is only the first step…if he thinks he can get away with that then he might try something worse. Getting to you would mean getting to Harry and me at the same time and like I said he would love that. I just want to protect you."

She kissed him. "I know…that's why you need to avoid contact with him…if he can't get to me he can't get to you."

"Okay." He bent down and kissed her. She smiled as he picked her up and he moved her around to his back. She wrapped her legs around him as he placed his arms under the crook of her knee to keep her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they set off toward Hogsmeade, piggyback style.

* * *

As Ron and Hermione neared the post office Hermione could see Harry and Ginny waiting outside. Harry looked ecstatic while Ginny somewhat depressed.

"I've just sent the order form, it should only take a week or two," Harry said as they neared.

Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder at Ginny when he said this and she frowned. "Alright!" Ron said beaming.

Harry smiled at the two of them, "Did you want to show her the view from up there?" He asked Ron.

"Yep…you know it's a whole different perspective from up here, isn't it?" He said.

Hermione looked away from Ginny and smiled. "Completely different, I feel a nose-bleed coming on." She kissed his cheek, "So where to next?"

"How about Honeydukes?" Ginny said trying to sound cheerful.

"Honeydukes it is then." Harry said smiling and put his arm around her shoulder.

Her expression softened somewhat and she smiled back at him. As they neared Honeydukes Ron let go of Hermione and she slid down.

They entered the shop to the babble of at least fifty Hogwarts students crowded around the numerous shelves and barrels full of candy. Hermione walked off with Ginny to the display case full of various chocolates as Ron and Harry left to restock on their supply of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You okay Ginny? You didn't look to happy back at the post office?" Hermione asked as they reached the display case full of sumptuous looking chocolates.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just every time Harry or Ron say something about Jake's new broom it just reminds me that I don't have one."

"Oh…well you do great on your broom, you don't really need a new one."

"I know it'd just be nice." She smiled and turned to the lady behind the counter.

* * *

Harry peered into a barrel and smirked. "Hey Ron."

"Yeah?" He crossed over to Harry.

"Let's get some of these." He smiled devilishly.

Ron let out a noise of disgust. "No way!"

"It won't be for us…we could fly them over to the Slytherin table at dinner. I bet Crabbe and Goyle would at least eat them."

Ron smiled but it quickly faded away into a frown. He glanced over at the chocolate counter to where Hermione and Ginny were making their purchase. "I can't, I told Hermione that I'd try to leave Malfoy alone."

"Oh…okay." Harry looked disappointed for a moment. "Wait…I know. How about you buy them and I'll do it? Then you're technically not doing anything. You could just tell Hermione you wanted to send them to…Fred and George."

Ron grinned, "Alright."

Ron scooped out a large handful of Cockroach Clusters and dropped them in a bag.

* * *

They left the candy shop laded with bags of sweets. Ron had not only bought the Cockroach Clusters (which he had bought when Hermione wasn't watching), but also more Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, chocoballs filled with strawberry mousse, and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Harry as well bought more frogs and beans, but also some Pepper Imps and a new product that was on display called "Brode's Colored Drops" which he had bought for the use of Malfoy. Ron and Harry had given each other faces of pure delight upon finding these. Hermione and Ginny had bought mostly fudges and chocolates, frowning as they saw a sickly green colored piece of fudge with a sign saying, "Slides easily down your throat if you are ever too weak to eat."

They walked out of the shop and headed to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. They sat talking about the upcoming Quidditch match, Ginny's O.W.L.s that she was still nervous about taking and of course Mr. Malfoy's impending trail.

Once they had each had a few butterbeers they left to Zonko's Jokeshop. Harry stocked up on a few stink pellets while Ron went straight to the dungbombs. Once they had made their purchases their last stop was Dervish and Banges. Ginny found the Nose-Biting Teacups hilarious and proceeded to buy a few ignoring the disapproving look of Hermione. "You are a prefect you know." She said just loud enough so that she was sure Ginny _and_ Ron would hear. Ron shrugged and bought some Hiccup Sweets and Frog Spawn soap. "Maybe no one in the bathrooms will notice." He whispered to Harry and he laughed. Hermione quickly rounded on him, "What?" He shrugged, "Nothing…honest." Ron smirked at her.

Harry was on his way out of the shop when he saw a small mirror to his right. At first he thought it was a mirror like Sirius had bought him, but as he read the sign he should have known what it was at first sight. "Unbreakable Pocket Foe-Glass - Never leave the safety of your home with out one." He could see blurry figures moving about.

Ginny walked over to him, "Thinking of buying one?"

He shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt would it?" He asked.

"No I suppose not." She said and rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"You don't think I'm being paranoid?" He asked hesitantly.

"If anyone has anything to be paranoid about…it's you."

The sun was setting and they finally made their way back to Hogwarts for the Halloween feast, Harry's Foe-Glass in his pocket.

* * *

(Reviews are of course ALWAYS welcome! XD)


End file.
